


Andromeda Lestrange

by SummerLeighWind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Canonical Character Death, Children, Crying, Dark Mark, Death, Decapitated Heads, F/M, Forced Marriage, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, Hiding, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Orphans, Pregnancy, Reunions, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe where Andromeda is coereced into marrying Rabastan Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Bellatrix was grinning. It was not beautiful - not even pretty. It was all kinds of flashing danger and curled ever so cruelly as she came to drape herself over Andromeda.

"Come now, little sister, it would please Mother and Father greatly if you married him," Bellatrix purred into her ear.

Fighting off a shiver, the teenager looked straight into the mirror of her vanity. She looked trapped. Like a rabbit at a wolf's mercy.

"I–" she started, but she could hear the _fearful_ quaver in her tone and quickly clamped her mouth shut to hide it.

Bellatrix's fingers dug, sharp as claws, into her shoulders as she whispered, "I _saw_ you with that filthy Mudblood, Andy-baby. We both know that Mother would be _awfully_ disappointed if she heard and Father! He'd be _livid,_ don't you agree? Oh, my dear sister, can you imagine the bloodbath when he found the Mudblood? It'll be _stunning._ "

Looking into the mirror to see Andromeda staring at their reflection, the elder's eyes flashed with pleasure as she went on and said, "But you know what I'll do for you, Andy-baby? I won't tell _anyone_ if you give him up right now and make the right choice. Just think, Andromeda! We can both be Lestrange women!" And with a cackling laugh, she pulled herself up ramrod straight and asked while staring at their image in the younger's mirror, "What do you choose, my dear sister?"

Andromeda could not even breath, the thought of Ted's butchered body in his flat's little kitchen with her father panting over him nearly too much to bear. That didn't even cover what would come after Ted's slaying.

When their father returned – no matter the hour - Bellatrix would _find_ Andromeda. She would appear and rub the death of her dear love in her face, all the while saying, "You brought it on yourself, Andy-baby! I told you, I _told_ you!"

The worst part then would be that Bellatrix was right. Ted's death would be Andromeda's fault. She could have prevented it just by agreeing to marry Rabastan Lestrange.

Despite the fact she could not take in enough air to speak properly, somehow, through just barely parted lips she managed to push out an answer, "Lestrange."

"Excellent," Bellatrix said as she slid a piece of parchment in front of Andromeda. "Now you can tell that Mudblood the same."

Taking the quill as it was handed to her, she began to write.

 


	2. Bound to a Twilight Reality

Her dream life went crashing around her like a quidditch player in a tailspin heading for the ground below them. Not only had she been made to write her dear Ted and tell him things would not work between them, but to _never_ write her again - lest he wanted to die. This was only compounded when her father received Rabastan Lestrange as a caller and Andromeda was brought to his study.

There, she was told her old schoolmate had asked for her hand and her father wished to know if it was agreeable to her.

She'd said yes, of course. Bellatrix had made it more than clear what would be her Ted's fate if she refused to heed her sister's course of action. Her father had looked at her oddly when she agreed, but Andromeda knew Cygnus Black was far too aware how excellent a match this was. He might feel that this was out of character for Andromeda and, perhaps, for Rabastan as well, but he would not question her answer's certainty.

It was improper to do so.

Even if he did think something was off, the last thing he would want to do was ask Andromeda why she was agreeing to marry Rabastan. Especially right in front of Rabastan. The insinuation that he was not good enough for Andromeda would come out loud and clear, even if that was not her father's intention with his questions. The shame he would bring to their family would be too tremendous for him to ever recover from. In addition, Andromeda feared for what would happen if the whole truth came out. In the aftermath of the revelation, Andromeda knew there would be no chance of fixing anything between her, Bellatrix, and the rest of the family. Everything would be in absolute ruins. Her Ted might even end up dead, and that was the last thing Andromeda wanted to happen to him.

For all of them, it really was best that he linked his hands together and nodded at both of them. "Then you will marry her," he said to Rabastan. "What sort of dowery do you and your family expect from wedding Andromeda?" he asked.

Fighting back the urge to blush out of embarrassment or rage, Andromeda wondered how her father could talk about such things when she was right in front of him. Right beside her soon-to-be husband. At the very least, couldn't he have dismissed her while he figured out what would have to be sold for Andromeda's marriage?

She would have preferred it to having to sit here like a - a dumb _animal_!

Listening to them talk about property, inheritances, and businesses, Andromeda realized this was how people talked about livestock. What did one want to barter for a pig? What was equal in value to a half dozen chickens?

Holding back a hot flood of tears, Andromeda swore to herself her daughter would never experience this. She would _not_.

She'd die to ensure it.

When the discussion was finished, Rabastan gave her a pretty gold ring that had a well-sized emerald embedded in it.

"It looks nice on your hand," he remarked as he held her fingers in his hairy hands.

Nodding, she didn't look away from the glinting jewel as she told him, "This is the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen, Rabastan. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied after an awkward pause.

Getting up, Andromeda said to her father and fiancé, "I think I shall go show Mother and Narcissa; they are having tea together, I believe."

"Yes, do so," her father replied .

Relieved he was giving her the chance to escape, Andromeda shot him a wobbly, grateful smile and all but ran from his study. Hurrying to her rooms, Andromeda warded them against company and threw herself down on her girlhood bed to sob. She was to marry Rabastan Lestrange, there was no escape.

-v-v-v-v-v-

His hairy knuckles steepled in his lap, he stared just past her.

Andromeda, for her part, kept glancing between the face of the room's clock and that of her fiancé's. Honestly, she didn't understand why her mother had insisted Rabastan stay for a visit after finishing up the final paperwork with Father. While they had gone to Hogwarts together, neither ever really spoke to one another beyond asking the other to "Please pass the Pumpkin Juice."

While she understood getting to know each other was important, since she would be spending the rest of her _life_ with Rabastan, Andromeda did not want to do so in her mother's company. Given Rabastan's silence, Andromeda was lead to believe he was uncomfortable talking to her in front of Mother as well.

At least they were sharing _that_ , she supposed.

Looking up from her needle point, Andromeda's mother sighed. Turning back to her task, she did another stitch, possibly two, before she put it aside and said, "I have to visit the powder room, I trust you two will fair alright while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Of course, Missis Black."

"Excellent!" Getting up from her chair, she cast a wink Andromeda's way. Andromeda rolled her eyes. Whatever her mother thought might happen while she was gone would be the _last_ thing to happen, she was sure.

Finally, once her mother had been gone for several minutes, Rabastan said to her with a half-smile, "You look quite lovely today, Andromeda."

"Thank you, Rabastan," she replied. "You look well today also."

He nodded.

Desperately, Andromeda tried to find something else to say. But _what_ , though? She didn't know this man at all! Not like she'd known her Ted, anyway. She could try and talk of Hogwarts, or about something she'd read in _The Daily Prophet_ , but would that lead to anything?

Andromeda doubted it. In all likelihood, she'd probably just bore him.

Clearing his throat, Rabastan, remarked, "Your mother is very good at needlepoint. Do you…?"

"No," she answered. Then, she bit her tongue and cursed herself for not telling him what she _did_ like. It could have opened the door to a real conversation between them.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, well, that's fine. Not every lady has to."

She frowned. _Not every lady has to_? What was that supposed to mean? Was he the kind of male chauvinist pig who believed all woman should have homely little pastimes and wait on their husband's or father's every hand and foot? And here Andromeda had been thinking that would be her _last_ problem with Rabastan!

What, with the way Rodolphus let Bellatrix do all the talking for their coupling in public.

Seeming to have realized his error, Rabastan opened his mouth to apologize when Andromeda's mother returned.

"Hello, dears," she greeted as she took back her seat. "How about I call one of the elves for tea, hm?"

Andromeda felt her body sag in relief. "That's an excellent idea, Mother," she complimented.

Smiling at her, her mother wasted no time in following through on her plan.

Looking one last time to her fiancé, Andromeda hoped that they'd managed another meeting between them before their marriage next month. And hopefully, that one would be more successful than this shamble of a discussion.

(Though, despite her hopes, the realist in her doubted their next meeting would be any better).

-v-v-v-v-v-

Once again in front of her vanity, Andromeda can see the heartbreak in her gaze as her sisters and mother chatter about the proceedings outside her girlhood bedroom.

"And Rabastan! Didn't he look so handsome in his dress-cloak when he was talking to Wilkes?" Narcissa tittered with all the gushing excitement of a fifteen-year-old girl.

"Oh, most definitely!" Andromeda's mother agreed as she continued fixing the veil to Andromeda's bun.

Waltzing over to her side, Bellatrix crouched down beside Andromeda. Grinning, she hooked her arm around Andromeda's shoulder and pressed their cheeks together. Andromeda hated the similarity she saw in their features as they both gazed into the mirror. Putting on that mean smile again, the curly-haired woman remarked, "Isn't it a shame there's not a third Lestrange for our little 'Cissy?"

Andromeda didn't know how she managed, but, somehow, around the sob that'd been clogging her throat all morning. "A real shame," she croaked.

Pulling away, Bellatrix stood up and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm so pleased you weren't so far astray I could not bring you home, Andy-baby."

Mocking pet names aside, Andromeda almost felt that her sister's affectionate words were a sign of true, sisterly love. In an electric moment of hope, relief coursed through her like a lighting bolt through a metal rod.

Andromeda felt she could _do_ this.

She could marry Rabastan. She could pretend to be in love. She could pretend to be a happy wife. She could-

"Just remember, if you get cold feet and try to run, I won't just send Father to find you and your Mudblood lover. The shame you would bring on me and our families would be too great to be excused. In fact, if you disappear even for a _moment_ before you are wed, I might just kill the pest myself!" Bellatrix concluded in a fierce hiss only meant for Andromeda. And then, with a loud cackle, she wrapped both arms around Andromeda and squeezed her in a crushing embrace that could surely put a boa's constricting hug to shame. "Oh, I'm just so happy you're going to settle down with a _good_ man, Andy-baby!"

"Hear, hear," her mother praised as she bustled off to get something or other that was to be worn by Andromeda.

Standing back up, Bellatrix went for the door to Andromeda's room and said, "I'll check in with the guests, Mother!"

"Thank you, dear," Druella muttered as she began to latch a ponderous necklace around Andromeda's neck.

The weight was noticeable, but it barely registered over Andromeda's heavy heart. Her sister did not love her - Bellatrix only cared about their family's name and none of this was done for her _good,_ but for the sake of pureblood values.

(How did she convince herself it was ever otherwise?)

-v-v-v-v-v-

Head bowed as her father lead her down the emerald green path of grass leading to her husband, Andromeda blinked back tears and lifted her head. Guests from both sides watched with hungry eyes - a few were dewy as well and the young woman wondered why that was. Undoubtedly they were the emotional sort, but what were they _feeling_?

Were they so happy for her they could cry? Did they think what was happening was a thing of beauty? Like a mountain sunrise or the birth of a child? Or...did some of them know the _truth_? Maybe they were tears of empathy. Maybe they knew exactly what it was she was going through. Andromeda rather liked that thought, it was more comforting than her mother's promise that she'd learn to love Rabastan as a wife ought to.

Her arm released at the arch of red and pink roses, Andromeda glanced to her father's countenance. His eyes were steady as he gave a slight dip of his chin, telling her to take her spot beneath the arbor. She wanted to plead with him, whine, " _Please Daddy, please, let me be free a little while longer..._ " She couldn't, though. Andromeda was too old for whining and this was too far along for her to back out of on her own.

So, without further hesitation, she stepped into place. Taking a breath and pleading with all the powers that be for her eyes not to well with tears upon meeting Rabastan's gaze instead of her Ted's, Andromeda's gaze caught Rabastan's. Much to her luck, instead of tears, Andromeda's curiosity was stirred by the grief she saw within his grey-blue gaze. Was he losing something just as she was? Was that possible? It wasn't he who was about to be turned into nothing more than a bird trapped within a cage.

The officiant began to speak.

Startled, Andromeda looked to her feet and pondered no more as she waited for her moment. When it came, she prayed no one caught the sound of her breath hitching when she said, " _I do_."

-v-v-v-v-v-

After the wedding, they spent only a few hours at their own reception before Rabastan had leaned in very close to her while they were dancing and whispered, "Want to cut out early? Everyone's already a drink shy of pissed. I'm sure nobody would care if we left for our honeymoon a bit early…"

Just as eager to leave, Andromeda had favored her new husband with a smile and nodded. "Let us go."

And together, they left her parent's ballroom and headed for the gardens where they used the portkey Rabastan had to get to their destination.

Before she knew it, Andromeda and Rabastan were holed up together in a Lestrange summer cottage somewhere on the coast of Spain. For the first afternoon of their honeymoon, they kept a foot distance from one another at all times and conversed in stilted words. When the evening approached, they both became more and more restless. Each flitting from room to room with excuses to get away from the other, but always returning thanks to their guilt.

Neither may have wanted the marriage, Andromeda realized, but nor did they want to make the other feel bad about the situation they were now in. That was quite comforting to her, actually. Andromeda clung to the fact as they passed through a silent dinner together. If not for the scraping of forks on plates, and the clack of glasses on the table's marble surface, she would have thought they'd gone deaf upon eating. In some ways, she wished they would have. At least, then, they would have an excuse for not speaking to one another.

Darkness closing in as they came to situate themselves in the cottage's bohemian sitting area, Rabastan admitted, "I don't know about you, Andromeda, but I don't - I'm not - I hardly _know_ you."

"That's alright," Andromeda said with a tentative smile. "I was going to go along with it if you wanted to, but I much prefer getting to know one another first." And to prove it, she took up his hairy hand and lead him to the room's settee to sit together. Smoothing out her skirt, she turned her gaze on his long face and asked pleasantly, "What's your favorite wine, Rabastan?"

The man considered her with a level stare before answering, "Pinot Noir."

"Truly?" Andromeda questioned with a bit of surprise. "That's _my_ favorite as well."

He smiled back at her. "Tuffy!" he called.

A grayish female house-elf popped into existence and inquired, "Whats it be you need, Master Lestrange?"

"A bottle of Pinot Noir," he demanded with all the superiority of a true pureblood man.

The elf nodded and disappeared for a moment before showing up again with a bottle and two wine glasses. "That be alls, sir?" Tuffy questioned.

"Yes," Rabastan answered as he went to work pouring him and Andromeda glasses.

Feeling she ought to give the elf some sort of impression of her, Andromeda favored the elf with a small smile and said, "Thank you, Tuffy, you may leave."

The house-elf gave a deep bow."Yous is welcome, Missus Lestrange," Tuffy said before popping away one last time.

Rabastan handed her one of the glasses and declared, "Cheers, my wife."

"Cheers," Andromeda echoed as she took her first sip.

And for the rest of their first night as a married couple, Andromeda and Rabastan got to know one another over their mutual taste for Pinot Noir.


	3. The Other Nymphadora

Time passed slowly with her husband. Andromeda still thought of the man she truly loved and wondered about him periodically - if he'd gotten over her, if he was mad at her, if he had a new girlfriend…

But since she could never see him again if she valued his (and her) life, Andromeda's thoughts about Ted Tonks grew fewer and farther between as she learned to care for her husband.

Rabastan wasn't a terrible man, she had to admit.

He was intelligent enough, if not a bit taciturn and drab. Despite these detriments of characters, Andromeda could see easily that Rabastan cared what she thought of him. Rabastan took great pains to please her and keep her comfortable _._ He often brought little things home for Andromeda, a box of fine chocolate, once in a while, a pair of pretty earings or bottles of ink when he noted she was running low. He was always pleased when she told him "thank you" or kissed his lips to show her gratitude for the small things he did for her.

Andromeda had found with time it really was no trouble on her part to show a little physical affection, it wasn't as if Rabastan was a hideous man to look at. He was a tall, thin fellow who seemed to have never outgrown his gawky phase. Sometimes, though, Andromeda would catch a true glimpse of how handsome he was.

Usually, it was when he was at ease and talking with his brother, once in a while, it happened when it was just the two of them. They'd be eating dinner or sitting in one of their manor's drawing rooms not speaking, both absorbed in their own activities and she'd look up and he'd be smirking at something he was reading or he'd have such a tragically pensive look in his eyes as he gazed into their hearth's fire…

It was during one of those evenings that she let him know.

"I'm ready," she declared.

Rabastan looked at her, befuddlement clear. "Ready?" he murmured.

Rising from her armchair, Andromeda approached and eased herself into his lap. Heart thudding wildly in her chest, she swore to herself she'd only have to do this once (if she was lucky). All they needed was _one_ child and their families would be happy...

Hairy fingers cradling her loosely by the waist, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck, Andromeda nodded. "Very much."

Blue-grey eyes terribly solemn as he gazed into her own dark stare, Rabastan stretched his neck and caught her lips in a dry kiss.

v-v-v-v-v

While Andromeda did not become pregnant from their first time together as a married couple, she did from their second try one muggy summer day. That meeting of flesh was just as awkward and ungainly as the first attempt and it'd lasted much longer than she or Rabastan had probably wanted it to. However, both knew it was a necessary evil if they wished to produce a child to please their families. If Andromeda were to be truthful, they probably wanted a baby just as much the Lestrange or Black families did.

She felt having anything for them to share besides their odd like for the same wine or poet (both agreed William Blake and his work _The Marriage of Heaven and Hell_ was full of intriguing stanzas to dissect), would be pleasant. Even if a baby did not bond them, Andromeda believed after one's addition to their family, the silence that filled their home and the space between them would begin to dissolve.

What Andromeda hoped the most was that a child would force Rabastan to explain why he disappeared at odd moments. Usually, it was late at night when Andromeda should have been sleeping he vanished. But, other times, it was in the high hour of the day. It was likely because of the later why she began to question his absences at all, she realized. Andromeda wasn't sure if asking about his disappearances was still too obtrusive for them, and if she were to admit it to herself, she was too fearful of what she might learn to find out where their boundaries lay, anyway.

But with a baby who needed a father…

Maybe she could finally ask Rabastan without fearing so greatly. After all, at the very least, their _child_ deserved to know why they didn't have their father so easily in grasp as their mother, didn't they?

Later when she came home from her afternoon appointment with her healer, Andromeda had prayed Rabastan was in his office and not _missing_ as she walked straight from the floo and to her husband's study. Not bothering to knock, Andromeda let herself in. When she saw Rabastan at his desk with his nose buried in a leather-bound tome, Andromeda felt all the tension leave her shoulders.

Instead of approaching her husband directly, though, Andromeda made the choice to take seat in one of the two armchairs by the picture window and wait for him to set aside his work.

A moment later, he looked from his tome. When he saw her sitting in her preferred chair, Rabastan got up and came to sit in the other one.

"Hello, Andromeda," he greeted.

Still processing the rather fantastic news her healer had given her, she remained silent.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Rabastan leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers upon his knee. By now, he was quite used to the way Andromeda did not always follow proper etiquette when she had something important on her mind. Rabastan must have known, though, what her news was going to be, since she had told him she was going to visit her healer over breakfast just a couple hours earlier.

When she found her voice again, Andromeda said, "I'm pregnant."

The man stared at her, his expression shocked. It didn't seem he'd been expecting Andromeda to be pregnant either. Both of them were far too used to having to give almost everything before they received anything to have expected this wonderful news. Eventually, his surprise left his countenance and was replaced with a shy smile. Standing up, Rabastan reached over and brought Andromeda to her feet as well. Placing a gentle hand upon her abdomen, he asked "Really?"

Nodding, Andromeda covered his hairy knuckles and favored him with a small grin of her own. "I am," she replied, "The healer even said it's going to be a little girl."

The man let his hand fall away and seemed to consider this piece of information with great intensity. Finally, he remarked, "I suppose a girl can do just about all same things as a boy can, can't they?"

Andromeda wasn't sure what he was trying to get at, but she was quick to agree. "Oh yes, Rabastan, a girl is just as good as any boy," she told him. The woman wasn't against the idea of more children, but she also didn't want to start pondering a second before this one was even born.

Smiling again, Rabastan gave her his hand and declared, "Let's go celebrate. How about a nice lunch out together?"

"That sounds lovely," Andromeda concurred with great relief.

v-v-v-v-v

"I'm pregnant with a daughter," Andromeda informed her mother and sisters a couple weeks later.

A wide grin overtaking her face, her mother put down her teacup and reached across the coffee table to wrap Andromeda in a hug. "That's wonderful news," she told her.

Soaking in the scent of her mother's favorite powdery-scented perfume, Andromeda whispered, "Thank you."

When her mother pulled back, Narcissa was eagerly waiting to do the same. After separating from their hug, Andromeda's little sister put her hand gingerly upon her stomach and asked, "Can you feel it moving around already?"

"Once in a while," she replied, thinking of how just a few days ago she'd felt her little girl shift beneath her heart.

Still smiling as she picked up her teacup again, Andromeda's mother said, "When I was pregnant with Bellatrix, she was constantly moving - especially when I was trying to sleep. For you, though, I had to drink glasses of cold water to get you to move at all. Narcissa was a lovely balance between the two of you. She moved just enough to let me know she was alright, but was courteous enough not to keep me awake at night with her wild dancing."

Laughing from her chair, Bellatrix remarked, "It seems to me that our movements predicted who we would turn out to be quite well, don't you think?" Shifting her gaze to Andromeda then, she purred, "Or, at least it predicted who _you_ would be, Andromeda."

Tensing, Andromeda asked, "What do you mean by that, Bella?"

A smile stretching across her lips, her sister said, "Just like in Mother's womb, you are quiet, rebellious and need proper guidance to do what is expected of you."

"Bellatrix!" Mother scolded. "Don't insult your sister! She has always been a dutiful daughter and has never once acted out of place or needed the instruction you imply! If anything, she's been a more exemplary daughter than even you! How long have you been married, Bellatrix? How many years now will we be going on without any news of grandchildren?"

Not the least bit bothered by the chastisement, Bellatrix continued to smile at Andromeda in that knowing way of hers. Looking down in her lap, Andromeda bit her tongue. She couldn't say anything in her defense - no matter how much she may want to - or Bellatrix might just reveal how close she really had come to being a true disgrace to the Black family.

When Andromeda did look up again, it was at the vexed face of her mother. "It's fine, Mother," she told her. "Bellatrix is just teasing me."

A confused furrow coming to her brows at this, the older woman gave a hesitant nod, like she didn't believe her. "If that's the truth, I'm sorry Bella," she apologized, disbelief still evident.

"It's quite alright, Mother," Bellatrix replied brightly.

Hand coming to rest protectively over her stomach, Andromeda wished things really were alright.

v-v-v-v-v

In the quiet darkness of their bedroom, Andromeda gazed up at the purple canopy of her and her husband's bed. She could feel the baby kicking. Fingers brushing over her stomach, she once again considered the names she liked. There was one she cared for most of all, but first she wanted to know what Rabastan thought, because if he didn't like it…

"What do you think of Nymphadora?" Andromeda inquired as she ran a hand over her bulging stomach.

Turning over in their bed, Rabastan stared at her with half-lidded grey-blue eyes. It was obvious to Andromeda he'd just been about to drop off into sleep when she asked her question. Gaze waking a little, his stare went to her belly for a long moment. Finally, he said, "It's better than what I was thinking of."

Smiling, Andromeda asked, "What were you thinking we should name her, Rabastan?"

"I-" He leaned over and caressed her cheek in a very tender and intimate fashion. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could name her after you, Andromeda."

Blinking back tears, the woman placed a kiss on her husband's sweaty palm and whispered, "You are so kind to me, Rabastan."

"It's the least I can do," the man told her, "I know what you gave up to marry me."

Andromeda went cold and she gazed at him in the shadowed darkness before asking, "What do you think I gave up?"

His eyes were truly woe-filled. "I know you love someone else," he whispered, "I know you only married me because your family forced you to."

"Oh, Rabastan...how can you still be so gentle with me with me when you _know_ this? Doesn't it hurt to know your wife pines for another man?" she questioned as she scooted closer.

His breath was hot on her face as he looked down to her growing stomach and said, "It can't be any worse than what you feel everyday. I _know_ what you gave up - I gave up something too, you know. I was just as much in love with someone else, but..."

Taking his long face in both her hands, Andromeda made those terribly broken eyes meet hers as she demanded, "Was she a Mudblood?"

"Worse," he chuckled with watery eyes. "I was in love with a man," he whispered. "We used to plan how we'd run away together when we finished school…but, then, father advised me to marry you and I knew then there was no way I could do such a thing without shaming both you and your family."

Kissing his mouth, Andromeda came to cradle him in her arms and murmured soothing words as he clung to her and told her he was sorry for not loving her as a man should.

The woman was not heartbroken, in fact, she was relieved. She finally knew where they each stood in this marriage and what both had lost to be a part of it.

It seemed they really weren't all that different after all.

v-v-v-v-v

Nymphadora was born on a late, crisp winter night in Andromeda's mother and father's home. Screaming as the baby made her way into the world, Andromeda could only cling to her mother's hand as the midwife guided her daughter out of into the light of the room.

An infant's quailing filling her and girlhood bedroom moments later, Andromeda gave a sob as her mother kissed her brow and promised, "It's alright now, dear. The baby's here. You're going to be okay."

"My baby..." the woman whispered, fingers weakly reaching out to the midwife who was busy cleaning up her daughter.

Hearing her, the old woman turned around and came over, wide hips swaying. Placing the baby in Andromeda's arms, the midwife told her, "She's a lovely baby. Perfectly ordinary."

Running a hand over the fat cheeks of her baby, Andromeda couldn't help the frown that came to her face. The midwife was true in her assessment. Nymphadora had flawless, milky skin. A cupid bow mouth and the beginning of wispy brown curls atop her head. Somehow…Somehow she'd been imagining something a little different.

A daughter just as perfect as this one, but a little more… _unusual._ An image of pink hair came to mind. It made Andromeda shake her head as she brought Nymphadora close and bestowed a kiss to her little brow.

"You're beautiful," she told the baby.

Her mother ran a careful hand over Andromeda's baby and whispered with reverence, "Quite right, Andromeda. You've given us a beautiful granddaughter to dote upon."

Nymphadora gave a large yawn and the woman all laughed. The baby seemed to be further wakened by this and stared up with eyes just like her father's. Breathless for a moment, Andromeda could only stare. Then, with a smile, she declared, "She's got Rabastan's eyes. He'll be ever so pleased."

"That he will, dear, that he will," her mother concurred with great pride.

Soon, the midwife was gone and Andromeda's mother took her leave with the promise to return in the daylight. "You can bond with her for a bit, eh?" she'd suggested as she stifled a yawn.

Nodding as she traced the frame of Nymphadora's face, Andromeda had not even looked up as her bedroom door opened and closed for the last time that night.

The longer Andromeda was left to study her daughter as the night progressed into morning, the stronger the feeling of loss overtook her. By the time the sun was pouring into the long room she'd spent seventeen years of her life calling hers, Andromeda was sobbing like the baby in her arms ought to be. This child, she was a Black - not doubts there - but she was a _Lestrange_ too and she wanted so _badly_ to see something in her daughter that was never going to be there.

Her daughter would never have Ted Tonk's chin, or his eyes, or his laugh and never _ever_ would she have his good humor!

Andromeda's mother came into her room just as morning had settled and at the sight of her grown daughter wailing right along side her infant granddaughter, she knew there was no fixing what she saw. The best she could hope was to relieve her daughter for a while and let her regain her bearings.

"Give me the baby, Andromeda. You're tired and need to sleep a little while…" she said to her.

The woman sniffled and with wet eyes, placed her daughter in her mother's arms. Leaning over the scrunched, red face, she placed a kiss to her brow and begged, "Take good care of her, mother. She's only a few hours old, but I already know Nymphadora's the best friend I've been looking for all my life."

"Of course, dear," Andromeda's mother swore without trouble as she took a step back and watched her daughter slip beneath her girlhood sheets and fall into an exhausted sleep. Jogging the baby into a doze, Andromeda's mother murmured to her granddaughter, "For your mother's sake, I hope you end up being a better friend to her than I, or any of her sisters ever have been…"


	4. War at the Door

The first time Rabastan saw his daughter, she was a day and a half old. He'd come to Andromeda's parents' home after letting her have a day and then some to bond with their daughter. Fidgeting with his collar as he stood at the end of her girlhood bed, Andromeda had waited patiently for him to ask for what he wanted. Eventually, Rabastan did inquire, "May I hold Nymphadora?"

Smiling softly at her husband, Andromeda whispered to her daughter, "Your father wants to hold you, my love."

The baby only continued to suckle on her hand in response.

"Here you are, Rabastan," Andromeda said as she helped him situate the baby in his clumsy hold.

His long face was pinched as he met Andromeda's gaze. Rolling her eyes, she told him, "Look at your daughter, tell me what you think of her."

Obeying, Rabastan turned his eyes downward and brought one of his hairy fingers up to trace the features of his little daughter's face. Eventually, the unsettled look smoothed away and was replaced with one of adulation as he declared, "My, she has the same eyes as myself."

Smirking, Andromeda had nodded as she offered her hands to him in silent plea for the safe return of her baby. "That she does, Rabastan. Do you find her a satisfactory heiress?" she questioned.

Reluctantly placing their daughter in her hands, Rabastan gave her a smirk of his own, "She's much more than just _satisfactory,_ Andromeda. Nymphadora is _perfect_."

"I'm pleased to hear you say so," Andromeda replied as she slipped out of the upper-half of her nightie to feed Nymphadora.

Reaching out for the woman, the man brushed back her bangs and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "We've made something beautiful, wouldn't you agree, Andromeda?"

Feeling very kindly toward the man who'd given her the best friend she'd spent her life wishing for, Andromeda favored him with an unveiled smile and nodded. "Most definitely, Rabastan," she replied.

For the rest of his visit that afternoon, they sat in silence taking turns holding their daughter and guessing at her dreams when she began to twitch in her sleep.

v-v-v-v-v

Nymphadora grew in leaps and bounds over the course of the next three years and over that time, her personality became ever more apparent with each passing day. The little girl showed herself to be quiet - much as her parents were. She enjoyed following either Andromeda or Rabastan around like a duckling and mimicking them as they preformed the daily tasks of living. Often, though, Nymphadora only had Andromeda to tail as her father was gone more and more with each passing day - disappearing to who knew where and doing who knew what.

It might have been why her daughter always smiled at the sight of her father when he showed himself to Nymphadora. Sometimes, Andromeda would find herself jealous. The girl was supposed to be _her_ best mate. She spent all her time with her daughter, talking, playing, teaching, but Nymphadora seemed to care little for this fact and more often than not, would only smile or giggle in the company of the man who repeatedly left her without explanation.

Andromeda knew she was being terribly silly, because even though Nymphadora appeared to like her father more, it was still she who the little girl reached for when she was sad or scared. It was the only true balm Andromeda had for Rabastan being her daughter's favorite, she would realize later. Her daughter might like her father better, but Nymphadora trusted Andromeda infinitely more.

It stung, but Nymphadora was still just a little girl. Some day her daughter would realize the truth and then Andromeda would be first in her daughter's heart (or so she hoped).

By the time her third birthday came, Nymphadora began to show a keen pleasure for the outdoors and for the feathered creatures that flew in the skies above her. It seemed to Andromeda her daughter had a little mission all her own to point out every bird she saw and demand the name of each and every one.

Usually, though, Andromeda had to make up names for the birds and pray one day her daughter would understand she'd not done it out of laziness, but because her thoughts were elsewhere and usually, on Nymphadora's missing father.

Where was Rabastan? When would he be home? Had he been gone too long? Should she try fire-calling Rodolphus or Bellatrix (whom always seemed to know just how long until he would be home)?

Shortly after her daughter's third Easter, the girl's Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix stopped by for a surprise visit.

Andromeda had not expected it, but she welcomed them in and promised to put together some tea for both of them.

Her husband's brother declined Andromeda's offer and had held up a small broom and said, "Bellatrix wished to see you, I, though, have a gift for my niece." Walking off, he took Nymphadora (who was watching curiously from the kitchen doorway) by the hand and out into the gardens where he gave her the toy broom and said, "You have an interest in the sky, don't you Nymphadora? If you learn to fly well enough, I bet you could be Slytherin's seeker."

Just as grave as all the adults around her were, the tiny girl, who everyone gushed was Andromeda's double, took the toy and said, "Fank you, Uncle."

Bellatrix took a seat beside Andromeda at the patio table in the summer room and turned her her dark eyes on her. Appraisal clear in her tone, she said, "Maybe you should think of having more children, Andy-baby. Nymphadora is shaping up to be a fine pureblood lady and I'm sure you could raise at least a few more without trouble."

Andromeda was flattered by what her older sister told her, but she also made quick work of taking her compliment apart. Yes, her sister thought she was a good mother, but she was also looking to her to give their family more children. But, for what reason? Was Mother pressing Bellatrix to have a child again? That was a possibility, she supposed.

Narcissa and Lucius were having too much fun as a couple to be thinking of children just yet.

Or…

Was her sister looking for something else from Andromeda? What did her sister have planned for little Nymphadora? What did she want from her daughter?

"What about you, Bella? Have you considered having a baby? I'm sure Nymphadora would be pleased with a cousin," Andromeda remarked carefully as she picked up her tea and moved her gaze to Rodolphus. At the moment, he was helping her smiling little girl up onto her toy broom.

Andromeda wished she had a camera because it was little moments like these she wanted to capture most. Soon the days where Nymphadora needed help getting on her broom would be over as would be those bashful, thankful smiles gone.

"No, no, I'm far too busy with other endeavors, Andy-baby," she replied, drawing Andromeda's eyes back to her.

Not liking the smirk she saw on her sister's face, Andromeda asked, "What kind of endeavors?"

Bellatrix turned her head and gave the woman a long, calculating look out of the side of her eye. "Ones that will ensure that little Nymphadora will always reside as royalty among our people, sister."

"The same ones that keep my husband from me at all hours of the day?" Andromeda sneered unhappily.

She'd always known there was a reason why her husband disappeared at odd hours and spent half a day to a week away from her and their daughter. Andromeda was just now beginning to piece it all together, though. What her sister alluded to was likely the same thing her husband was talking about when she asked him what kept him away from their daughter so long.

Much like Bellatrix, Rabastan had simply never told her outright what he was doing when he left like he did. Usually, the best she could get from his was something along the lines of, "I'm fighting for our daughter's future, " or "It's for Nymphadora, Andromeda. Stop asking me, _please_."

She never liked the half-crazed look to Rabastan when she tried questioning him. Sometimes, she feared if she pushed too hard he'd lash out. Other times, she worried he'd close himself off in his study and she and Nymphadora would never see him again.

Most of the time, though, Andromeda still didn't want to ask.

It was probably cowardly of her, but she'd rather not know what it was her husband was doing when he left. What she read in the papers angered her and made her gut twist in equal measures and if she knew that Rabastan was involved in some way…Andromeda didn't think she'd be able to stop herself from going to the proper authorities.

Husband or no, what those Death Eaters were doing was completely and utterly evil.

"Yes, Andy-baby, it's one in the same. In fact," her sister smirked with a vicious gleam to her eyes, "You could say he, Rodolphus and I are all partners!"

Andromeda's blood ran ice cold through her veins.

v-v-v-v-v

The world was becoming more frightening by the day. A person couldn't step out of their home without fear of being struck down by some spell; no longer did it matter who was pure and who was mud. Those on either side expected the worst from the other and so, cast first and asked later. Andromeda was doing her best to keep it from her daughter, but the girl who was far too intelligent for her. Nymphadora knew too well that she was keeping things from her.

In fact, it'd just been the other day the six-year0old said, "Mum, I know we're at war. Daddy doesn't hide the paper from me."

Andromeda could have hexed the man if he'd been home.

"I know you know," she lied, "but, it's even scary for adults - I don't want you having to be scared like we are."

Rabastan's solemn grey-blue eyes staring back at her, her daughter declared, " _I'm_ not scared. Daddy says we're gonna win."

"Did he now?" Andromeda asked with not just retribution in mind.

The six-year-old gave her a rare smile and with a laugh, danced forward and hugged her around the waist. "He did! He told me someday I'll get to go out with him an' Uncle Rodolphus an' Aunt Bellatrix instead of staying home with you all the time."

No, Andromeda wasn't just going to hex him, she was going to outright _murder_ him!

"You know, if you go out with him you might not have time for children - like your Aunt Bellatrix," the woman tried to reason with Nymphadora.

Her daughter's face turned sad as she looked up at her mother. "You don't want me going out with 'em, do you, Mum?" she inquired

"I-" she sighed, "I want you to do what makes _you_ happy, Nymphadora - be it going out with your father or staying home and raising children of your own."

Cocking her head into a curious tilt, the six-year-old asked, "What if I don't want either? What if when I grow up I want to work at the Ministry and marry a mudblood boy?"

"Who taught you that word, Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked after a moment.

The girl frowned. "What, mudblood?" she repeated.

Hair raising on her arms at the word, the woman nodded. "Yes, that's the one."

"Daddy," Nymphadora answered.

Sighing, Andromeda wished her husband took more care in the language he used around their daughter. Nymphadora was at the age where she did much more repeating than thinking before she spoke. "Well, your Daddy shouldn't have used that word around you. It's not one you use when speaking to a little girl – or in polite company, love, so I better not here you say it again to me after today," the woman explained in a sweet voice as she bent down beside her daughter.

"Okay," Nymphadora agreed. "But, can I?"

"Can you what?"

Face scrunching with frustration, Nymphadora stamped her foot and repeated, "Can I work at the ministry and marry a muggleborn boy?"

"If that's what you want, then, that's what you'll have," Andromeda swore. She would give her daughter anything and everything she wanted - even if what she wanted was a muggleborn.

Turning away from her mother, Nymphadora picked up the toy broom she'd been given just last week to replace the one she'd outgrown. "What if what I want to is stop war, Mum? What if what I want is to give you a world where you, and everybody else, doesn't have to be scared?"

Andromeda could not have cared less in that moment how much her daughter hated being kissed, because she was so overjoyed by her daughter's declaration she could not stop herself from grabbing, spinning and embracing her only child in an all encompassing hug.

"You," she murmured as she planted kiss after kiss on her protesting daughter's face, "Are the most wonderful child I could have ever asked for, Nymphadora."

Little arms came to wrap themselves around her neck and she felt the six-year-old tremble in her arms, "You mean that, don't you Mum? You _really_ do. You'll love me even if I marry a muggleborn instead of fighting them like Daddy."

Breathing in the scent of her daughter's honey shampoo and the lingering scent of eggs from breakfast on her, Andromeda didn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. "I _do_ and I will," she agreed. "I do, I will!"

"Love you, Mum," her daughter hiccuped.

"Love you too, Nymphadora."

Maybe it was time she told her daughter about Ted Tonks. Andromeda was beginning to think she'd been silent too long when it came to talking to her daughter about what really mattered in life.


	5. Suffering and Conviction

* * *

It happened just days after Voldemort's death. As usual, Andromeda had sent her daughter off to bed after she spent at least an extra hour and a half staying up to wait for her father's return. Then, with midnight a quarter past, she, herself, had been unable to shrug off the weight of tiredness any longer and retired to her and Rabastan's room. There, Andromeda climbed into their bed and drifted off to sleep - alone.

Six hours later, a commotion started somewhere in the corridor just outside her bedroom and following it came the sound of Nymphadora _screaming_. It was as if someone was stealing her straight from her bed.

Could that be possible?

Andromeda was certain her husband had warded their daughter's room against such a possibility, but…

Deciding it was more than a nightmare and that she could not just fumble out of bed as she did when such things happened, Andromeda forwent a dressing robe and slippers and ran to the hall. There, she found her little girl in nothing but her nightie howling outside her bedroom door. Running to her, Andromeda had run frantic hands all over Nymphadora. She would have started demanding to know what was wrong, but that was when an auror popped out of her daughter's room.

"You!" they yelled, "you're Rabastan Lestrange's wife, aren't you?"

Befuddlement from sleep quickly leaving her, she could only nod with her mouth gaping wide open in complete shock. The man lurched forward and grabbed her by the arm. "Show me!" the auror demanded.

Daughter still tucked into her middle, Andromeda hadn't known what to do and the auror - a middle aged fellow - lost his patiences as he ripped away her sleeve.

He then did it to her other arm.

When she realzied the fact that she was struggling to get away from him meant absolutely nothing to him, she demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" And with that voiced, Andromeda finally wrenched her arm away and used it instead to shield her crying daughter from the man.

The auror ignored her in favor of calling out, "No mark!"

Another fellow, one a bit younger if his still flaxen hair was anything to go by, stepped out from another room (Rabastan's study, she was sure) and nodded. Turning his piercing gaze on Andromeda, the flaxen-haired auror asked, "Do you know why we are here, Missis Lestrange?"

"No!" she snapped furious as she finally nudged Nymphadora behind her. "I haven't the slightest idea and I'd like to know _now_ , if you please!"

The middle aged auror, who really seemed much older side by side with the other, declared, "We are here to gather evidence against your husband. He's been arrested for his involvement in the tortures of Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Her heart did not drop, it just felt empty.

Not meeting the men's gazes, she said to them, "I never asked him to tell me why he disappeared like he did." Glancing up once to see frowns marring their fairly good-looking countenances, Andromeda admitted, "I was afraid of what he'd say."

The face the flaxen-haired man gave Andromeda was full of disgust, but she didn't care because Nymphadora was hanging off her arm as aurors moved on to ransack Rabastan's study more fully.

Sniffling a little, Nymphadora whimpered, "Daddy's not the only Death Eater, though! Why are they arresting him and not all the others?"

Patting her daughter's head as the aurors went about doing their job, Andromeda had to swallow down the bile rising in her throat. "Because not all those other Death Eaters helped torture a man and woman into insanity, Nymphadora," she said.

"It's not fair!" The eight year old whimpered, "All people do bad stuff!"

The aurors didn't return to the hall as she brought her daughter close and kissed her face.

"I know," she whispered almost mindlessly into her daughter's soft curls. "I know."

If Andromeda were to focus on herself for a moment, she realized she ought be crying right alongside her daughter. She'd become quite fond of her husband in their last ten years of marriage and Andromeda didn't have any idea how she was going to handle what was going to come all on her own. Andromeda had left so much up to Rabastan to deal with and now…All that responsibility fell on her.

She didn't have the slightest clue what she was going to do in the aftermath this day would cause.

But, Andromeda was very certain crying was not something she should partake in at this time (maybe even never again).

v-v-v-v-v

Eyes darting to and fro for threats as they hurried through the perpetually bustling crowds of Hogsmeade, Andromeda gripped her daughter's hand even tighter as she pulled the girl so close that she was nearly walking on top of her as they moved down the street. It was almost Christmas time and this was the first time Andromeda had ventured out with Nymphadora since the day where the Aurors came to ransack her family's manor for evidence against Rabastan.

Andromeda was so afraid that someone would pop out of the crowds and curse her - curse _Nymphadora._ But, as her sister had reminded her, she could not hide away in her home for the rest of her life. So, with that in mind, she had decided they would go and get new skirts for both of them and a dress for Nymphadora to wear on Christmas.

Narcissa had invited them over for Christmas Eve dinner and it just wouldn't do for her daughter to show up to dinner in the same outfit she wore last year.

"Mum?" Nymphadora said.

Andromeda glanced down. Her daughter's face was apprehensive, but even her nerves could not stop the hopeful glimmer in gaze. "Yes?" she questioned, fearing she'd ask for something trivial and selfish - like sweets from Honeydukes.

Pausing mid-step, Andromeda's daughter pointed to the store behind them. Breathing in deeply as she prayed it was something that closed early for the holidays, Andromeda looked behind them. She frowned. The Quidditch shop? Why on earth would Nymphadora want to go there? She already had the latest broom and a new set of quidditch gear she received for her birthday from her Uncle Lucius.

"After we get our new clothes, can we go to the Quidditch shop? I want to get Daddy a Puddlemere United jersey," she explained.

"Nymphadora-" Andromeda began, but she stopped. Andromeda had been all wrong. Her daughter's request had nothing to do with her, but all to do with the father she so dearly loved. The one that would not be with them for Christmas for the first time ever. It was awful enough that Rabastan was going to be gone for Christmas, Andromeda didn't need to tell her daughter now that sending him a gift wasn't possible.

It would only break her little heart.

So, mustering up a smile for Nymphadora, Andromeda nodded. "Of course, lovely," she agreed while already thinking of places to hide the jersey in their home that her daughter would not stumble upon before Andromeda let the cat out of the bag.

At her answer, Nymphadora gave the sunniest smile she had in a very long time and canted forward to wrap her arms around Andromeda. "Thank you, Mum!" she exclaimed.

Pressing a quick kiss to her crown, Andromeda said to Nymphadora, "Let's go get those clothes then, okay?"

"Yes, Mum!"

Off once more, Andromeda felt much calmer as they grew closer to their destination. Whatever they faced in the coming days, weeks, months and _years_ would be manageable because as long as Andromeda had her daughter beside her to remind her of what was important, Andromeda knew she could survive all that came at them.

v-v-v-v-v

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda called angrily after her daughter who was several paces behind her and her Aunt Narcissa, who had made the choice of accompanying Andromeda in seeing her only niece off to Hogwarts. "Stop lagging this instance, young lady!" she roared.

The girl in question gave a surly look and yelled back just as furious, "How about you _help_ me, Mum! A levitation charm might make this easier going because as you may recall, this weighs the same as a hippogriff!"

Narcissa made a tittering noise and drew her wand. "There you are, Nymphadora-dear," the blonde said gently as the girl's face smoothed into one of complacency.

Hurrying around the crowds of parents, children and students that made up the platform, the soon-to-be-first-year came in between her aunt and mother. "Thank you, Aunt 'Cissy," Nymphadora said sweetly before sending her mother a glare and sneering, "it's nice to see _someone_ listens to me!"

Andromeda pursed her lips and turned her head away as her sister played mediator between the eleven year old and her, "Your mother explained why you couldn't bring those cuff links. They would be in violation of your school uniform."

"But I wasn't going to wear them Aunt 'Cissy, I just _want_ them with me for good luck!" the girl argued as she tucked a curl of brown hair behind her ear.

Putting an arm around the girl, Narcissa teased, "Luck, you say? Are you telling me your Black blood and Lestrange blood isn't enough of an indication for you?"

" _Uncle Sirius_ , didn't end up in Slytherin," Nymphadora grumbled.

Andromeda shared a look with her sister. What could they say to this?

Reaching down, Andromeda forgot her annoyance with her daughter and laid a hand upon Nymphadora's narrow shoulder. She promised then, "Even if you do not end up in Slytherin, how much I care about you will not change."

"Nor will it for I," Narcissa declared as she put her hand on the elven year old's other shoulder.

A mutual feeling of solidarity between them, they bid Nymphadora goodbye and insisted she write them after dinner if there was time.

Nymphadora, a beautiful specimen of girlhood, with her regal features framed by brown curls and ever appraising blue-grey eyes that peered out from her pale face, nodded. Gripping Andromeda's hand in her own, the girl made Andromeda match her gaze.

"I'm going to be sorted to Slytherin, Mum," she swore.

Pushing back a loose curl, Andromeda blinked back tears and whispered, "I want you to go where you _belong_ , do you understand me?"

Rabastan's blue-grey flashed and Nymphadora's cupid-bow mouth opened to say something, but the train gave its parting whistle.

Eyes fluttering wide, Narcissa gave her daughter a little nudge and declared, "Hurry along, Nymphadora-dear! That's the whistle!"

Dissatisfaction became evident in the set of the girl's jaw, but she knew just as well as they that there was no more time for fighting. "I'll write you soon, okay, Mum? Aunt 'Cissy?"

And with a last peck to Andromeda's daughter was loping toward the train with her trunk gliding behind her.

They stayed on the platform to watch the train depart. And then, they stayed to watch the families leave. Finally, it was just them and a few stragglers all alone on the platform.

Turning her head, Narcissa's blonde hair swayed as she met Andromeda's gaze. "You've raised a lovely daughter, Andy. I'm sure she will do our families very proud."

"Most definitely," Andromeda agreed.

She _knew_ Nymphadora would do well. She was too fine a girl _not_ to. That, however, didn't change her name. She was a Lestrange and if her daughter was Slytherin or not would matter greatly in what became of her.

At least in the house of the cunning, there would be other shamed children.

Even Ravenclaw might hold a companion for her.

But of the other houses? Andromeda feared the worst for what could happen if Nymphadora was anywhere else.

(Later, when a parchment was dropped off at her bedroom window, Andromeda opened it to find a single word scrawled across the parchment. The sense of relief that caused her knees to quaver was the most beautiful thing she'd experienced in years. _Slytherin_. Thank Merlin, her daughter was _Slytherin!_ )

v-v-v-v-v

Coming into her daughter's grey and blue bedroom, Andromeda crept forward with caution. Not daring to close the door behind her lest it draw Nymphadora's ire to her, Andromeda took great care in the way she brought over the vanity stool from beside Nymphadora's armoire to the bed beside the sniveling child.

Sitting down, Andromeda smoothed out her shirt and toyed with her sleeves for a few minutes and then, gently, asked, "What has upset you so much? In your last letter you were so excited about going on a date with that boy…Charles?"

Nymphadora let out an aching sob.

Sighing, Andromeda laid a hand down on her daughter's back and began to run it up and down in a circular motion. "What happened? Did he say something?" she inquired as sympathetically as she could while still fretting about her own interests.

Narcissa's Christmas Eve party was tomorrow and Andromeda couldn't go if Nymphadora was a wreck. It just wouldn't be right, making Nymphadora go to the party when she was obviously so miserable. Usually, Andromda would try to let her daughter sort things out her own way. Now that the girl was almost fourteen, it seemed even more important to make her daughter solve her own problems and only help when specifically asked.

Andromeda remembered how much she hated people offering advice and solutions when she did not ask for them or want them when she was Nymphadora's age. The last thing Andromeda wanted to do was irk her daughter through partaking in the same, pushy action.

Flopping away from Andromeda, Rabastan's eyes bore into her own. " _No_ ," she whimpered. "Charl _ie_ was absolutely wonderful! He and I talked about Quidditch and we walked together holding hands in Hogsmeade and-" Nymphadora's face crumpled and she buried herself back in her bedding.

The wails she emitted were possibly more heartbreaking than they'd been before.

Making a split-second decision, Andromeda prodded her daughter to scoot over and lay down beside her. The girl instinctively went and burrowed her face into Andromeda's chest. Petting Nymphadora's brown locks, she remembered all the nights they had spent like this after Rabastan had been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

That had been one of the hardest times in her life. Some days she and Nymphadora couldn't even _leave_ their home because she feared too greatly what would happen to them if they did. Narcissa had a couple days like that as well, but Lucius was a slippery man and soon enough, he'd gotten his misdeeds swept beneath the rug. His name was still synonymous with vile things, but people did not look at him and have a victim in mind.

Not like they did when they had stared at Andromeda or even worse, her daughter.

"What happened, dear?" Andromeda implored. "Surely it can't be worse than what we've already dealt with…"

Nymphadora's voice muffled by Andromeda's breasts, she began her tale.

"It was very nice at first, you know? We hadn't much of a plan in mind, but he had gifts to pick up and _I_ needed to start my Christmas shopping. It was fun. We looked in shops, made some silly jokes, and we had some fun teasing each other about Quidditch. And then, on our way to lunch, he just took my hand! I didn't expect it, Mum, but it made me feel really happy.

"Most Gryffindors would have been too cowardly to even do _that_ with a Slytherin. Especially since what we were on wasn't even a date-date. We'd just sort of agreed to hangout, because if either of our friends had heard we were going on a _real_ date, well, you probably understand, don't you, Mum? Anyway, we were about to go to the Broomsticks and just as we were going in, Gratitude Blishwick and Gemma Farley saw us."

Trembling in her mother's arms, Nymphadora didn't speak for a long moment before whispering, "They called me a muggle-lover and traitor. Charlie tried to defend me, but, then, Gratitude's boyfriend, Haroldo came out and cast hexes at Charlie. He tried to defend himself, but it just ended up looking like he was fighting back and when adults stepped in, we all got sent back to Hogwarts.

"Charlie had some nasty boils, so he got sent to the infirmary. Haroldo went to see the Headmaster who revoked his Hogsmeade privileges. The rest of us were told to think about our parts in the mess by the Headmistress and sent off to use the rest of our day at the castle more wisely. When I went to see Charlie in the infirmary, he said - _he said_ , 'I really like you Nymphadora, you're funny, but your friends don't like me and if get hexed like that every time I try and show you that I like you, I just can't _do_ it. Gryffindors are brave, yeah, but I'm not stupid-brave and I know they're only going to be worse towards _both_ of us if we try and make this into something real.'

"I wanted him to re-think it, but he was so _stubborn_ and when we started yelling, Madam Pomfrey sent me away. That's not the worse part, though, Mum! When I went back to the common room, Gratitude and Gemma had told everybody they caught us _snogging_! We hadn't, though, I swear! And now, _no one will talk to me_!"

Holding her daughter, Andromeda just let Nymphadora cry herself out and when she was finally just breathing slow and heavy, Andromeda pulled the young teenager away and saw that she'd fallen asleep.

Andromeda wondered if her daughter had seen the parallels between her relationship with Ted Tonks and hers with Charlie Weasley. Maybe now that Voldemort was gone, she'd thought she could be bolder and make something real and public about her intentions with the boy in a way Andromeda could not have in her youth. Perhaps she was just overthinking it and her daughter had simply been young and in the middle of a haze of puppy love.

Either way, Andromeda was going to fix this for her daughter.

She didn't think there'd be anyway to win Charlie Weasley back, but Andromeda was sure she could put Nymphadora back on amicable terms with her house and housemates.

Narcissa had been in the same year as Farley's mother and the Blishwicks were related to the Blacks closely enough that it would hurt if their ties were strained or even broken in some way.

When Nymphadora woke up, she'd tell her what they would do and then, together, they'd go see Narcissa and figure out a way to blackmail the girls' families so that they would know their places in the Slytherin Hierarchy of Hogwarts.

Andromeda was a Black, full and pure. Her daughter may carry the Lestrange name, yet she was still allotted a branch on the family's tree. They would teach those snooty, prick-girls what happened when you messed with Blacks.

They would be mousey creatures incapable of speaking ever again when Andromeda and her sister were done with them and their families.


	6. Heights of Joy and Depths of Sorrow

Watching her daughter stand along with the rest of her graduating classmates for the school song, Andromeda allowed herself a smile. Her daughter looked so _grown up_! It was amazing to think that just seven short years ago, Nymphadora had hardly been the height of her chin. Her future looked so promising too, Andromeda was happy to note. Today, Nymphadora was graduating as the top student of Slytherin and as a record-making seeker for her house's quidditch team as well.

With accomplishments like that, the doors open to Nymphadora would be numerous and diverse. Andromeda could hardly wait to see which doorway her daughter would pick to walk through. While thinking about what would be, her mind meandered backward. Soon, Andromeda was thinking back on the years that lead up to this day.

Andromeda recalled the day she sent Nymphadora off to school, the letter she'd gotten for her daughter's first detention a week later when a particularly idiotic Gryffindor had made the mistake of insulting Nymphadora's father in front of her. Nymphadora recalled how in her daughter's second year, she'd gotten a position on the quidditch team as a reserve seeker and wrote home asking for an old class picture of her father's (Andromeda never did get a reason for why Nymphadora needed it).Then there had been her third year where her daughter was promoted out of her reserve spot on the quidditch team to full time player and started writing home about boys.

Stumbling on that thought, Andromeda cast a furtive look around for Charlie Weasley. The boy who'd dumped her daughter with good intentions. Spying him among his friends in red and gold, she studied his grin and the way he sang along with the Frog Choir as the school song carried on to a different tune picked especially for their year by all the students to represent their time and experiences at Hogwarts.

It seemed he'd moved past that awful year just as her Nymphadora had.

Andromeda could still recall the battle she and Narcissa had helped her daughter wage in the face of her roommates play for power. They'd made rather quick work of those girls and their families. Narcissa knew a particularly damning fact about the Farley girl's mother and in turn, about the girl as well. It seemed the Farley girl's mother had a tryst with a muggleborn wizard right before she wed her husband and there was a good chance that the Farley girl was not as pure as her family presented her. Perhaps the girl was actually only a halfblood where she ought to be pure.

Once Narcissa had let this little gem slip to the Farleys at her New Years Eve Bash, the Farley girl's mother had promised much more than just her soul to keep it under wraps.

It'd been very easy to put that girl and her family in their place after that.

The same could not be said for the Blishwicks or their pig-faced daughter. They had not, in fact, done anything that could have them black-mailed into silence or knock their daughter down a peg as she deserved. It had taken a finesse helping hand from Lucius and the right sort of forgery and evidence planting to have the Blishwick's patriarch cast out from his position on Hogwarts Board of Governors for embezzling from the Board.

After that, the pig-faced girl that had so blatantly lied about Nymphadora was forced into a meek position as not to draw any more disapproval to her family and name.

When both Farley and Blishwick were neutralized, the rest of Nymphadora's time at Hogwarts went smoothly and idly. She did well in all her classes and showed a talent for Runes. Andromeda hoped it would bode well for Nymphadora in the after Hogwarts endeavors she chose. Nymphadora also went on dates with boys from Slytherin after the Charlie incident was laid to rest. She had her first kiss with a Ravenclaw Andromeda never remembered the name of and did her house proud by winning not one, but _two_ games of Quidditch for them with her catching the snitch.

 _'Yes'_ , Andromeda thought in conclusion, ' _You've done excellent Nymphadora'_.

The ceremony finished, the graduated students were released in sections to go and meet their families before their final send off from the castle.

Her nephew fidgeted beside her. "Is Nymphadora going to come our way soon?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Draco," Narcissa answered for all of them. "You just need to be patient, lovely."

He made a face that showed his displeasure and Andromeda smothered a laugh. Patience was not something a ten year old possessed in high quantities and, undoubtedly, it'd all been used on the ceremony.

Smiling favorably at the blonde child, Andromeda offered, "How about you and I go to the end of the aisle to wait, Draco?"

Gray eyes gleamed and he gave a toothy grin in response. "Please, can we? Mother? Please?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and complained, "You're far too lenient with him, Andy! You were the one who was supposed to be no-nonsense…"

Maneuvering her nephew past her, and in the direction they would be heading, Andromeda smiled at her sister. "Only with my own child, 'Cissy. Nephews are for spoiling!"

A tug came on her sleeve. "Look! It's Nymphadora!" Draco shouted as he slipped away to go and meet his cousin.

Nymphadora smiled down at Draco as he began to prattle on about something or other he felt was worth talking about from the Graduation ceremony.

"She really is a stunning young woman," 'Cissy complimented as she, Andromeda, and Lucius went to join their children.

Very pleased by the compliment, Andromeda did not hide her smugness as she replied, "I know."

"Has she told you what she has planned for after Hogwarts?" Lucius questioned as he linked arms with his wife.

Andromeda hesitated. Nymphadora hadn't said. In fact, her daughter had been quite elusive whenever she asked about her future plans. "I suppose she'll want to go abroad or take the time to study Runes more in-depth. She's expressed interest in both, anyway," she replied vaguely.

Lucius smirked. "No plans for marriage, then?"

"Oh, hush, you," Narcissa chided. "Girls now aren't looking to rush into marriage like they did in our day."

Her sister's eyes met with hers and Andromeda did her best to express her gratitude in the exchange as they finally came up to Draco and Nymphadora.

"-It's too bad they only let the Head Boy and Girl talk for you all, 'cause they were both _Gryffindors_ and that's not a fair show of the year when most of your classmates seemed to be Hufflepuffs than anything."

Nodding along, Nymphadora sent them all a smile and greeted, "Hello, Mother! Uncle Lucius, Aunt 'Cissy."

Draco looked their way and pouted. Andromeda couldn't help but find his annoyed expression for getting between him and his "wicked" cousin amusing. Oh, when he got older, it would be excellent teasing material.

"Nymphadora," Lucius said, "your mother and I were just talking about what you have planned now that you are done with school. Alas, she wasn't quite sure what you had in mind for your future. Care to enlighten us?"

The girl blinked and pushed a curl behind her ear. "In all truthfulness? I was just planning holiday in Greece for a few months and take in the sights and enjoy the Mediterranean sun before coming home to study Runes. I want to apprentice myself to an expert - my long term goal is to take over for Professor Babbling when she looks into retiring about a decade from now."

"That's a lovely plan, my dear, " Narcissa gushed at the young woman.

Andromeda agreed. It was a perfectly acceptable path. Even one to be proud of. In another fifty years, Nymphadora could even begin to aspire to replace the Headmaster as Head of Hogwarts and make a lasting name for herself and their family. Of course, that likely meant Nymphadora would have to forgo longterm relationships like marriage and children…

Pondering the loss, Andromeda found that she wasn't all that upset about it. She'd been forced into the life of a wife and mother far too quickly herself and if her daughter wanted to discard it altogether? Well, she supposed there was still hope Draco would give her (and his parents) little children to coo over in their old age.

Yes, maybe a life without a husband and children was for the best. Nymphadora could rule the wizarding world if she wanted to then, Andromeda imagined.

So tickled by the thought, Andromeda decided she would believe in it fully. Her daughter was a clever, smart, strong, Slytherin woman with the blood of England's most famous wizarding family, the Blacks, running through her veins. If anyone could successfully reign supreme over their world, it would be her daughter.

And she'd do it all from the position as Headmistress of Hogwarts!

Nymphadora didn't need to be the Minister of Magic herself. After all, when you have part in shaping the Minister of Magic from the age of eleven onward, that influence carries well on into adulthood. They will come back, they will seek wise, trusted council. Her Nymphadora will be able to give that.

Andromeda's altruistic daughter. The same daughter who expressed a want to end all wars, to give others a world where no one would have to be scared, at the age of six.

-v-v-v-v-v-

"Narcissa! Narcissa!" Andromeda called.

Her sister looked back. Seeing Andromeda, Narcissa smiled. Hurrying over in response, Andromeda fell into step with the blonde as they moved down Diagon Alley together.

"Hello, Andy," Narcissa greeted. "What's brought you to Diagon Alley today?"

"Magical Menagerie's. I need a new pair of talon clippers for my owl," she answered.

Nodding, Narcissa asked, "How about we go together? I just dropped Draco, Gregory and Vincent off at Broomstrix. I'm sure they'll be ogling the brooms for quite some time."

"That's an excellent idea," Andromeda said.

Linking arms then, the pair walked in silence for a short while. Eventually, though, Narcissa's glancing eyes caught Andromeda's attention. Rolling her own in response, Andromeda asked, "What is it, 'Cissy?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Andromeda jabbed her sister lightly in the ribs. "Come now, I know you want to question me about something. Just ask, I won't mind."

"If you're sure."

"I am!"

A teasing quirk coming to her lips, Narcissa said, "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but are your letters from Nymphadora filled with as much gushing about her handsome, Grecian beau as mine?"

Andromeda laughed. "Yes, I believe they are," she agreed. "Nymphadora does seem quite smitten with that Andreas, doesn't she?"

"Do you think he'll propose to her soon? They have been dating each other for almost a year and a half now," Narcissa said.

Andromeda shrugged, feeling both excited and anxious at the idea. While she'd be very happy for Nymphadora if Andreas did propose, the thought of her daughter accepting said proposal and choosing to stay in Greece with him rather than coming home left Andromeda feeling quite lonely.

Nymphadora was all she had left these days. Admittedly, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco soothed some of the ache that came with Nymphadora's absence, but only as long as she was in their company. When she was alone, Andromeda remembered her daughter was days away, living and thriving without her.

Seemingly sensing her uncomfortableness with the direction of their conversation, Narcissa patted Andromeda's arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure if he does, Nymphadora will have the sense to make him come home with her. After all, when they start having children, Nymphadora will want your help, not Andreas mother's!"

"Yes, you are likely right," Andromeda said, though, she didn't believe her sister.

Why would Nymphadora want to come back to England? Even if she was looking to start a family? Especially now, when there was discourse brewing in the shadows. If her daughter was smart (and Nymphadora was), she would stay in Greece with Andreas, she would have her children there and raise them there.

-v-v-v-v-v-

Andromeda just stared.

The man, both oh so familiar and oh so strange, returned her gaze.

"Is it really you?" Andromeda whispered.

He nodded.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace him in a hug.

The man flinched at the contact, but after a moment, melted into Andromeda's embrace and returned it with surprising strength. "I thought about you and Nymphadora often," he said.

Pulling away, Andromeda didn't stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks. "We never forgot you either, Rabastan," she replied. Even though her husband was a vile fiend, Andromeda had never been able to hate him as she wanted to. Rabastan had given her Nymphadora, her most beloved friend and daughter and a gift as grand as Nymphadora made so many of the atrocities Rabastan committed seem more like petty crimes in comparison.

Grasping Rabastan's hand in her own, Andromeda led him to an armchair and asked, "How did you escape Azkaban? What does it mean for us? For Nymphadora?"

A pained look over came his gaunt features. "It's quite the story, Andromeda. I'll tell you now it isn't all good news for us."

Taking a seat herself, she said, "I don't care. Tell me so we can do something about it."

Nodding, Rabastan began, "It all began just a few hours ago…"

-v-v-v-v-v-

Walking into the old library her husband used to go to relax in before he was arrested all those years ago, Andromeda glanced to the cup of tea in her hands. It was Rabastan's favorite, Earl Grey with just a splash of cream. She found it funny, that even after all these years, she still recalled just how he like his tea. Though, it likely had more to do with the fact his daughter liked it the exact same way he did than any old memories she had of making it for him.

Thoughts going back to her daughter, Andromeda began to worry her lip. The young woman had come home when her father escaped from Azkaban a month ago and had been living with them since then. Last night, though, it was not just Rabastan who disappeared without farewell. Nymphadora had been missing in the wee hours of the morning too and when she reappeared, looking terribly haggard, Nymphadora had simply brushed past Andromeda and her questions. She ignored Andromeda, her pleas and threats, and locked herself away in her rooms.

The silence that followed was made worse when Rabastan did the same - only he chose to lock himself away in his old study rather than the rooms Andromeda and he shared.

Once again, Andromeda vainly wished her daughter had chosen to put down roots in Greece when she had the chance. If Nymphadora had married that nice boy she'd been seeing there, had a home, maybe even a child…She wouldn't have come home. Or, Andromeda hoped she wouldn't have. Her husband would have stopped her from doing that, wouldn't he? Andromeda hoped he would have had the sense to.

Shaking her head, Andromeda brought herself back into reality as she put the cup of tea in front of her catatonic husband.

Hesitating, she let her hand hover above Rabastan's shoulder. Should she? He needed to drink something…Her decision made, she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Your tea's here, dear."

The man flinched violently in response and Andromeda had to step out of his swinging arm's range. When he hit air, his grey-blue eyes turned lucid. Rabastan's gaze then darted to and fro until it found Andromeda's worried face. "Sorry, Andromeda," he murmured as he went to pick up the little white cup of Earl Gray she'd given him.

"No, no." She sighed. "I know touching you is a bad idea when you are like that, but I…"

He reached out kindly then, offering his terribly emaciated, but still hairy, fingers for her to grab.

Andromeda wanted to reject them as she knew what they'd done and were now doing, but she was just desperate enough for comfort to take hold. Her fingers tightened their grip when Rabastan spoke. "Perhaps, someday, my dear, we can be comfortable with one another again. Like we were in our early days as a couple."

"Yes, someday," Andromeda agreed despondently.

Somehow, she just couldn't picture that someday ever coming. What if this new war killed her husband? He was a broken man now - not the invincible soldier he was before the Dark Lord's fall. Andromeda was taken away from her dark musings by movement in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she looked to the doorway. There, Andromeda found her daughter watching them.

Giving her daughter a tired smile, Andromeda was about to greet Nymphadora when Rabastan commented, "You know what, Andromeda? The only good thing that's come of this new war is that I saw Padraic the other day at the meeting. He and I were able to get away for a moment and we - we had a chance to catch up. It was nice."

"I'm sure it was," Andromeda replied kindly, though, for the life of her, she couldn't not recall this "Padraic". Had they gone to school with him? What significance did he hold to Rabastan? Was he the man her husband once loved?

The one he could not be with because of her?

Perhaps, but Andromeda knew now was not the time to ask. Not with Nymphadora so close. Not when this "meeting" Rabastan went to still needed to be addressed. Taking a seat in one of the other armchairs beside her husband, Andromeda asked, "What happened at this meeting? I noticed our daughter was absent during the same time as you."

Rabastan's grey-blue eyes became hooded at her words and he turned his face away from her. After a long moment of silence, he shifted. But it was not to answer Andromeda's question. Rather it was to take a sip of his cooling tea. Grabbing Rabastan in frustration, Andromeda did not care about the response she'd recieve as she dug her nails into her husband's hand and demanded, "Where was my baby? Did you take her _with_ you?"

Wrenching himself away, Rabastan stood up and upset his tea in the process. Brown dripping onto the white carpet beneath her feet, the prematurely aged man began to yell.

"Yes! Yes she was there with me! The Lord has lost many in his absence and he needed to refill his ranks! Who better to take from than his most loyal? So, yes, Nymphadora is now marked just as I! There was _no_ _way_ around it! Anything else would have led to us all dead and that is the farthest thing either of us want, I am sure!

"I _told_ you years ago we should think about another child, but, no, Andromeda, you said Nymphadora was now enough and look! Look! No matter what we do now, she will be grouped with all of us villains, because when the light wins, she will carry our insignia even if I can prevent her from partaking in the atrocities we commit!"

Covering his face, Andromeda's poor Rabastan began to sob outright. "All those years ago! I tried so _hard,_ Andromeda! I had wanted to win so badly…If we'd won then, maybe our daughter wouldn't have needed to take the mark!" He hiccuped as he met her eyes with beseeching hands.

Waving Nymphadora in, Andromeda watched as the young woman curled into her father's wanting arms and began to sooth his burdened soul.

"It's okay," she murmured into his ear. "It's okay."

Clutching his heiress, her husband disagreed, "No! It's _not_! you were supposed to get to do everything your mother and I didn't…"

Petting his greasy hair as she looked to Andromeda with teary eyes of her own, Nymphadora stayed strong as she mumbled, "I still can, Father, just watch..."

"I'm so sorry, Nymphadora, none of this was ever supposed to h-happen!" Rabastan cried.

Kissing her father's forehead, Nymphadora promised, "It's alright Father, none of this is up to you anymore, okay? I'm going to fix it. For _all_ of us Father..."

Her own face shattering under the pressure of her own words, Andromeda's daughter buried her face in the nook between Rabastan's neck and shoulder and cried softly as Andromeda let her own silent tears slip down the age-worn planes of her face.

Together, as a family, they spent the rest of the afternoon grieving for all the could-have-beens, never-should-haves and what-ought-to-bes.


	7. Breaking Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments so far, guys!

Strolling beside her sister in her family's garden, Andromeda adjusted her scarf and curled her fingers into her palms to warm them against the nippy chill of the wind. Narcissa began to chatter her teeth beside her. The sound drawing her gaze, Andromeda decided to take the time to study 'Cissy's features openly. Her little sister looked much older than she ever had before. There were lines sunken into her forehead and a purple, bruise-like, hue sat beneath her eyes. It gave Narcissa a sickly look. However, it was the silvery strands of gray that were scattered amongst Narcissa's blond tresses that truly made her look older than her thirty some years.

Andromeda subconsciously ran a hand through her own frail hair and thought of the ever deepening crows-feet that lined her eyes.

War aged one terribly, she thought.

"How is your daughter?" Narcissa asked abruptly.

Shaken from her musings, Andromeda went over the question her sister posed; she didn't know if she had a worthy answer. Thinking rapidly, Andromeda concluded that less would be more today. Hopefully, if she kept her answer short, their rather pleasant walkabout would continue a while longer. Andromeda wasn't keen on returning inside just yet.

When they did, she would see signs of Rabastan around her home. Though, it was not his presence that set her on edge. It was more the fact having his touches around the manor meant his brother's, and sometimes, _Bellatrix's,_ could be found too.

Time had only cemented Andromeda's distaste (and dare she say it? _Hate_ ) for Bellatrix. It was she who had forced Andromeda into this life all those years ago, it was she who put her daughter's life under threat of shame and death. The worst part of it was that it was all done with the pretense of being _for_ Andromeda.

But Andromeda didn't care if purebloods reigned supreme. She didn't care if muggleborns and halfbloods held prominence in their world. Nor if muggles continued to exist in almost blissful ignorance beside them. All she cared about was Nymphadora. About her daughter being safe, happy and _alive._

As for Nymphadora…

Andromeda hoped the girl was smart enough not to believe in the Dark Lord's cause. She hoped that sentiment she'd expressed such a long time ago still rang true for her. She still hoped Nymphadora just wanted a world where no one had to be scared.

Andromeda would love a world like that, too.

Finally, Andromeda met her sister's crystalline gaze and answered, "Nymphadora doesn't much say, actually. She spends a great deal of time away from home. Sometimes she isn't even home when Rabastan is…"

"Well, what does she tell you when you ask where she's been? You _do_ ask, don't you?"

Andromeda snorted. "Of _course_ I ask!" she snapped. "She says…She says…" Andromeda trailed off. Oh, there was no way around saying this, she knew. Everything else would just sound weak and too much like a lie otherwise. So, taking in a deep breath, she forewarned her sister, "Narcissa, please understand I don't know what she means by this. She refuses to say more on the subject whenever I broach it. What Nymphadora says when I ask her where she has been is: 'I can't tell you everything quite yet, but I think I've found a way to get us out of the war on the right side of things.'"

Narcissa was silent, face turned forward. Andromeda held her breath. She then let her fingers drift into the folds of her dress where her wand was kept, Andromeda feared what the coming moments might hold too greatly to not do so.

"Do you think you could ask her if that 'us' includes Draco?" Narcissa implored.

Andromeda sighed. Perhaps Narcissa and her own priorities were aligned closer together than she'd ever thought. Reaching out, Andromeda took her little sister's hand in hers. "I will, 'Cissy. For you and Lucius too, even," she promised.

"You don't have to go that far, Andy. Lucius and I made the wrong decisions and we _know_ that. Draco, though, he never had a choice. I don't want him to end up dead or in Azkaban if the Lord's mission fails."

Andromeda paused. A terrifying question was brewing on the tip of her tongue and she wasn't quite sure she should even dare to ask it. Narcissa might be feeling similar sentiment, but that didn't mean she'd take such a blasphemous question _well_. Finally, though, Andromeda decided the plunge had to be made if she wanted to know if one of her sisters actually was an ally in these dark times.

Gathering all her courage, Andromeda asked in a burst of breathlessness, "Do you think we'll lose, Narcissa? Have you become disillusioned with the cause as well?"

"I-" Narcissa stopped. Casting a look back to the manor, she asked, "This will stay between us, yes?"

Andromeda glanced back too. She knew just who Narcissa was looking for. "Between you and me," she swore.

"…Yes, Lucius and I don't care who wins anymore. We just want Draco to make it out alive and well from this war."

Blinking back tears of relief and joy, Andromeda brought her sister close to hug and whispered, "Want to know something? That's what Rabastan and I want for Nymphadora too."

"Do you think anyone cares who wins now?" Narcissa questioned as she pulled away from their embrace.

"The light does. The faithful followers do. Bellatrix does," Andromeda replied without doubt.

Narcissa turned her eyes to the ground. "I feel Bellatrix isn't in her right mind anymore…"

"She was always addled," Andromeda reminded Narcissa softly.

Andromeda's little sister took in a deep breath and let it out in a tired sigh. "I suppose you have a point, Andy."

The two sisters stood silently for a long while after their conversation came to a close and just stared at the green of the garden around them until the the cool weather forced them to return to Andromeda's home.

-v-v-v-v-v-

Directing the house-elves as they put together tonight's dinner, Andromeda grabbed one that was about to run into another elf who was walking toward the dining table with a stack of plates.

"Watch where you are going, Bipbop!" she snapped at the creature.

Crouching in on himself, the creature covered his head and apologized, "Sorry, Missus! Sorry!"

Rolling her eyes at Bipbop, she pointed at the onions that were in need of chopping. "Just go finish the onions, would you?" she ordered.

"Yes, Missus!" the house-elf replied, scurrying over to the pile.

Shaking her head at the bumbling creatures that were her house-elves, Andromeda went to the dining room to see how Twiggy was doing with setting the plates.

Usually, this was a matter that had little importance. Today, however, Nymphadora was bringing a guest to their home for dinner and Andromeda wanted everything perfect for it.

Her daughter had rarely ever invited anyone to their home since she was a young girl. More often than not, Nymphadora had liked going to her friend's homes or to places to meet them. Sometimes, Andromeda wondered if it was because she embarrassed her daughter. Other times, she thought it might have to do with the fact by bringing them to their home, her friends would be reminded of the missing part of her family when they met Andromeda and only Andromeda.

No matter the reason, she was just happy to see her daughter was still managing a social life in the midst of this awful war. Maybe, if Nymphadora's plans went accordingly, she'd think about continuing her ambitions from before the war and start bringing home colleagues and the like for Andromeda to meet.

Perhaps Andreas would come for a visit. Nymphadora had said they parted on amicable terms, after all.

Satisfied that the plates and silverware were all laid out perfectly, Andromeda looked to the waiting house-elf and said, "You can go help the others in the kitchen, Twiggy."

The knobby creature bowed and murmured, "Thank yous, Missus, Twiggy will go help."

The fireplace in the parlor roared to life and Andromeda smiled. Smoothing her hands down her skirt, she giggled with giddiness and hurried to meet her daughter.

"Nymphadora!" she greeted with open arms at the sight of her daughter.

The young woman walked eagerly into her arms and squeezed Andromeda tight in return. "How are you, Mum?" she questioned.

Pulling away to take in the pale countenance of her daughter, Andromeda smiled. "Much better now that you are here, my dear."

Taking her hand, Nymphadora turned her head toward the hearth. "Mum, come meet my fiancé."

"Your _fiancé_?" Andromeda gasped. Had Nymphadora and Andreas been in communication this whole time since Nymphadora left Greece? Had the duo thrown caution to the wind in favor of cementing the love they had for one another? What a nerve-wracking, but beautiful thought! However, when Andromeda's gaze caught sight of the man standing stiffly by the hearth, all her hope plummeted and muddled confusion took its place.

That wasn't Andreas! But he was familiar…

It took her a moment, but Andromeda recognized the man. He was Draco's godfather! From that, she was able to recall other snippets about him; like he was the potions professor at Hogwarts, and a willingly branded Death-Eater. Just like Rabastan.

Allowing herself to be lead over to the lanky fellow, Andromeda only listened with half-ear as her daughter asked, "Do you remember him? This is Severus Snape, Mum."

"He was your potions professor - and is your cousin's godfather," she whispered.

Shifting, Severus gave a nod of his head and replied, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Missis Lestrange."

"I-" Andromeda took a breath and stilled her heart. "No, my dear, it's Andromeda now. You _are_ engaged to my daughter…"

He looked uncomfortable as he mumbled lowly, "Pleasure to meet you again, then, Andromeda."

As Andromeda intertwined her fingers with the Severus's, Nymphadora questioned, "Where's Father?"

Glancing between the two, the woman didn't answer immediately and instead tried to see how they could possibly be a couple. Severus was still tense and staring at her with a blank expression. Her daughter, on the other hand, couldn't stop herself from toying with her curls and kept smiling at Andromeda whenever their gazes met.

Looking down to their linked hands, Andromeda was surprised to find it wasn't her daughter just clinging to Severus, but he clinging to her as well.

It seemed their coupledom wasn't a sham after after all.

"In the library," she answered.

Stepping forward, Nymphadora began, "Thank you, here, Severus, why don't we-"

"You will do no such thing," Andromeda declared, cutting off her daughter in the process. "Can you imagine what he'll do? Nymphadora, springing this on him will only lead to problems. Now, both of you take a seat and I'll get some tea. You can tell me how you two came to be a couple and at dinner, _I'll_ tell your father about your relationship."

Nymphadora gave her troubled frown, but nodded and led Severus over to the sofa to take a seat. "Thank you, Mum," she said.

"This better have a very good story and reason for _why_ you've kept it from me," Andromeda grumbled as she disappeared to gather tea.

On her way back into the parlor, she paused at the door way as she heard the low rumble of Severus's voice.

"-you really didn't say a word about our _entire_ relationship to your parents?"

There was a beat of silence before Nymphadora's alto-pitch voice replied, "I just kept waiting for the right moment and never seemed to find one - until now, anyway."

Severus's voice grew heated as he hissed, "I know our relationship isn't traditional, but I would think you'd be grown up about it!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, Severus! Have you told _your_ father?" Andromeda's daughter demanded.

Nymphadora's fiancé scoffed. "Why would I have? The lout would have just insulted me for 'taking so long' and when he found out you were a witch, he'd tell me that I was a dunderhead for wanting to marry another freak over a 'fine, normal lass'."

"Still! It's important, isn't it? Or… That _is_ why you've been giving me that nasty look for the past five minutes, isn't it?" Nymphadora growled at Severus

Feeling now would be the best time to make her reentrance, Andromeda put on a mild smile and marched into the room. "Here's the tea!" she told them, "sorry, it took a moment."

Accepting the cup as it was passed to her, Nymphadora shook her head. "No worries, Mum."

"Thank you, Andromeda," Severus muttered as he took his own cup and brought it close to his chest.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the sofa, she let her eyes rove between the two expectantly. However, when both failed to say anymore she let her smile dissolve before asking, "So, when are we going to get to your love story, dearies?"

Severus slipped his gaze to something behind her and Nymphadora sighed.

"There's really nothing to it," her daughter muttered. "At the end of a Death Eater meeting, I - _we_ \- bumped into each other and just started talking. A couple months later, here we are."

Andromeda didn't believe Nymphadora in the slightest. It was too simple, too…  _Normal._

"Severus, do you love my daughter?" she demanded.

Severus's black eyes snapped to her, the surprise at her forwardness obvious. "I-" he stopped and turned his stare to Andromeda's daughter. "I care for her very deeply and wish to help her make it safely out of this war."

Reading between the careful words, Andromeda surmised flatly, "So, you do not love each other as man and woman."

"That's not-" Nymphadora began.

"Yes, bluntly put, we are not _in love_ , but as I told you, I care about her future. I admire her and appreciate what she is trying to do for herself and your family. I wished to aid her in her goals and taking this step, becoming engaged to be married, is just the best way for me to help her, " Severus broke in, eyes boring into Andromeda's.

Considering his dark stare, Andromeda was surprised by the stubbornness and passion that lay within them. Obviously, he felt very deeply about what he and Nymphadora were doing. "What, exactly, are my daughter's goals?" Andromeda inquired.

"Mum..." Nymphadora protested weakly.

Sending her daughter a withering look, she raised an eyebrow at Severus and waited.

"She wishes to ensure you come safely out of the war. She does not want your name tied with the Lord's cause when the end comes and I - I can help her with that."

"How?"

Severus brought out his wand and cast several spells on the room before he leaned in and murmured, "I am a spy for The Order, Andromeda. For you and Nymphadora, I will leave a confession saying that both of you were cohered into working for Voldemort and if I survive, I will speak on your behalf as well."

The old woman scrutinized the man closely. His face was completely serious and his knuckles were bone-white from where he was gripping his wand. She wanted to believe him. Andromeda glanced to her daughter, Nymphadora's eyes were very soft as she looked at Severus. Fighting against disbelief, the Andromeda gave her daughter's fiancé a hand.

He took it.

"Welcome to the family, Severus," she declared with a satisfied smile as she shook his hand.

Her daughter and he may not be in love like Narcissa and Lucius were, but she knew there was some sort tenderness between them that ran deeper than that of friends. Even though Andromeda understood that she was giving up her dream of Nymphadora finding true love like she had once had with Ted by accepting Severus into her family, she did hold a great deal of hope for the two.

Their mutual affection, she believed, _could_ turn into Narcissa and Lucius's love. The love she had with Ted Tonks. They would not become stuck in some realm of friendly endearment and dependency as she and Rabastan were.


	8. Penalties and Gifts

Everything was in the full swing of last minute preparations just down the hall. Even with the door closed to the bedroom she was in, Andromeda could hear the sound of instruments being tuned and the din of people mingling as she fixed her hair. She only had a few more minutes now. Soon she would have to take a seat in one of the chairs at the front of the Great Room and there, Andromeda would get to watch Rabastan walk their daughter down the isle to Severus. Fixing a strand of hair as it fell from the bun she had it held in, Andromeda briefly thought of her own wedding day.

It had been far from a happy occasion for her. While she knew her daughter and Severus were far from being in love, she at least hoped Nymphadora didn't feel the same sense of impending doom that Andromeda had before her father walked her down the isle. At the very least, Andromeda supposed, these two could break their marriage whenever they pleased. No one would object, Andromeda thought. Severus was a _half-blood_. While not nearly as awful as a muggleborn, many of their social standing would agree that Nymphadora was marrying beneath her.

Andromeda was sure she'd heard Beatrice Bulstrode whispering to Juliet Parkinson (or was it Emilia Montague? Identical twins made things so complicated) that she was sure Severus had entranced Nymphadora with a love potion. While Andromeda would never condone using such a falsehood at a later date, if and when Nymphadora decided to end things with Severus, it could work if they were truly desperate to cut ties quickly.

Sighing as the stubborn lock of hair fell loose from her bun once more, Andromeda wondered where Narcissa had gotten to.

Narcissa had dashed off to get the shawl she'd left in Nymphadora's room nearly ten minutes ago. Surely it shouldn't be taking so long to find a bit of sparkly, off-white cloth? Andromeda wanted the pin she had on the dresser behind her, but was afraid if she moved hair would become undone again. With time running out, she might not have the time to do it right a third time. Andromeda couldn't have that happen, it would leave her looking unkempt and that was the last thing she wanted. Everyone was going to be looking at not just Nymphadora, but her, Narcissa and even their husbands. If Andromeda looked sloppy, people would begin to gossip. Nymphadora didn't need the tales that would come with that. Andromeda was sure if she looked anything less than perfect, less than pleased, people would infer that it meant she was not happy with her daughter's marriage.

While that might be the truth, Andromeda had finally convinced Nymphadora she'd come to terms with her and Severus's arrangement and even approved. She didn't need her daughter's trust in her eroded once more due to women's clucking tongues.

Suddenly, the sound of instruments and people crescendoed. Relaxing, Andromeda called out, "Narcissa, be a dear and bring the pin from the dresser over here?"

The noise outside the room became muted once more. Andromeda received no answer from her sister beside the sound of muted footfall on carpet followed by the scrape of her pin against the birch wood of the dresser as it was picked up. Using her mirror to look toward the dresser, Andromeda was frustrated to see her sister had moved out of the reflection's range.

"How was Nymphadora, Narcissa? You were gone longer than I expected you would be. Is she becoming nervous now?" Andromeda questioned.

"I wouldn't know, actually," a voice that was distinctly not Narcissa's purred as the pin was dropped into Andromeda' outstretched hand.

Eyes flying wide open, Andromeda's hand fell away and her hair went cascading around her shoulders as she snapped her gaze to the dirt-brown eyes of her elder sister.

"Bellatrix!" she gasped. "You made it."

Lips parted widely, the older woman's teeth gleamed. "Of course I did, Andy-baby, this _is_ my dear niece's wedding!"

"I just-" Andromeda swallowed down the warble that was attempting to make itself known in her words. "The Howler you sent after you received the invitation…I assumed it meant you wouldn't be coming."

The other woman gave a prim sniff and tossed back a lock of curls. "Come now, Andy-baby, do you really think I'd not come to see my niece married?"

"Even though you think Severus is a dirty halfblood rat?"

Bellatrix's eyes flashed. "Weren't you the one who wrote _me_ expounding the virtues of his Prince bloodline?"

Andromeda considered her sister with a critical stare. "You aren't planning to kill him on sight, are you?"

The other threw back her head and cackled. "I could, couldn't I?" she smirked. "But, no, my dear little sister, that is not what I'm here to do. I'm just here to...remind you."

"Remind me of what?" Andromeda demanded boldly.

A secretive, gleeful light came to Bellatrix's eyes. "There are consequences for tainting Black blood is all," she said.

So terrified she could neither shake or sweat, Andromeda made a grab for her sister as Bellatrix danced out of the way. "What did you do, Bellatrix? What did you _do_!" she screamed, loud and shrill, at her older sister.

Clapping her hands together, Bellatrix brought them close to her face and giggled. "You'll see, Andy-baby, you'll see!"

Andromeda went for her wand just as Bellatrix did the same.

In a standoff, the two woman glared at each other over the woods of their wands in tense silence. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move that would never come as only moments later, Narcissa stepped into the room.

"I found my shawl, And-"

Narcissa stopped and gazed at them with doe-like eyes.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" she snapped.

Slowly lowering her wand, Andromeda bit out, "Nothing!"

The blonde turned her eyes to Bellatrix, who'd Andromeda's course of action in putting away her wand. "We were just having a discussion, 'Cissy-dear," she told their little sister.

It was obvious she did not believe them in the slightest, but there was no time for questioning.

A wedding was beginning right outside their door.

-v-v-v-v-v-

The guests now a couple hours gone, and only the closest of family still lingering within their home, Nymphadora and Severus decided to begin to sort through their wedding presents.

Tearing off silver paper from a box, Nymphadora lifted off the lid of the box and crinkled her nose. "Oh no, this is hideous," Nymphadora tittered as she held up a rather garish yellow and green table cloth for everyone to see. "Who's this from, Severus?" she questioned.

Squinting at the torn tag in his hand, Severus told his new wife, "It says Bulstrode."

"Beatrice always did have a horrible taste in colors," Andromeda murmured from where she watched in a nearby armchair with a half-empty glass of wine in hand.

Rabastan's face ghosted with a smile. "Colorblind, isn't she?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered with a small grin of her own. "Or, so Beatrice says, anyway. Personally, I think it is just an excuse for her atrocious taste."

Chuckling at the catty remark, Andromeda watched as Nymphadora's attention moved from her aunt, to her cousin. Draco was laid out across the sofa, his head laying in Narcissa's lap. For now, he was sleeping. How long that would last was anyone's guess, however. Nightmares were a common occurrence with Draco these days and as much as she wished they could stop them, Andromeda knew they were too late.

His young mind was already too deeply scarred with horrors for him to ever be free of them again.

A sympathetic shimmer coming to her eyes, Nymphadora surprised Andromeda with her quiet question. "Do his nightmares still keep him awake all night?" she asked. "I have my sleepless nights from time to time, but he's so much younger…I can't imagine what it must be like for him."

"I told Lucius to get rid of all the sleeping draught in the manor - he was starting to take too much of it, I fear," Narcissa replied in her indirect way of hers.

Beside Nymphadora, Severus shifted. His beady eyes began to search for said man. "Speaking of Lucius, where did he disappear off to?" he inquired

"He went for a short walk in the garden," Andromeda replied, "he can't very well take one at home comfortably." Turning her attention to her little sister then, she told Narcissa, "You can leave Draco here for the weekend if you like, we'd enjoy having him for company while Nymphadora and Severus take their honeymoon."

Narcissa gave an audible sigh. "Thank you, Andy. I'm sure he'll like that. The change in location will probably sooth him."

Everyone fell quiet for a moment, no one certain what to say or do next. But, then, Nymphadora's hand brushed against an undone ribbon and she murmured, "Presents!" Eyes searching the pile in front of her, she snatched one up with sudden gusto.

"Oh, this is a heavy one!" Nymphadora remarked as she held up a simply wrapped shimmery blue box for their inspection.

Taking it from her, Severus turned it over in his hands and remarked, "I don't see a name tag, do you think they forgot?"

"Maybe," Andromeda's daughter agreed. "Though, that seems a little odd given that all our guests are quite _proud_ of their names…"

Putting down her now empty wineglass, Andromeda stifled a yawn into her shawl and said, "Just keep track of everyone else's gifts and by the end you'll be able to match it up to the one who didn't give you a gift."

Leaning toward her husband, so that she may also give him first glimpse of the present, Nymphadora nodded and undid the tape. Pulling off the lid, she pushed back the tissue paper and gave a startled cry. Looking down, Severus made his own shocked sound and yanked the present from its box.

Rabastan dropped his glass and Narcissa's hands flew to her mouth at the sight of what was held between Severus's hands.

"Oh my…" Andromeda whispered.

Dark eyes full of battle, Severus choked, "I - _D_ _ad_."

"No," Nymphadora whimpered, "who would - oh, _Severus_!"

Gently placing the decapitated head back in the box, Severus closed the lid and set it on the coffee table.

"He was a bastard," he mumbled absently as Andromeda's daughter ran a hand up and down his arm. "But who - who in Merlin's name would _do_ such a thing and then present it as a _wedding gift_?"

Andromeda knew.

Now, though, she had to decide. Did she voice her suspicions or did she keep the terrible secret?

Studying the torn expression that Severus could not hide and the look of horror on her daughter's face, Andromeda sighed. What reason did she have not to tell him? Severus was family now and even worse, he'd probably find it out all on his own - Bellatrix might even go as far as to taunt him with it the next time she saw him.

"Bellatrix," Andromeda said. "Bellatrix did it. She said there'd be payment for letting our lineage be tainted with that of a half-blood's. I'm sorry, Severus, but it seems she decided that your father's life would be would be the cost…"

Severus's face morphed into a snarl. He shot up like he planned to go after Andromeda's sister then, but Nymphadora pulled him back down beside her."Now is not the time to lose your head, Severus. Your father will need a proper burial before anything else," she hissed.

Watching her daughter talk Severus down from his seething fury, Andromeda was made to feel guilty. After all, Bellatrix had laid the blame on _her_. Not Severus or Nymphadora…

Despite this, though, she was just relieved her manic sister hadn't gone after her still dear Ted.

(She was a terrible mother).

-v-v-v-v-v-

Sitting in the dark, austere drawing room of Severus's small living compartment at Hogwarts, Andromeda frowned. She wondered what was keeping her daughter so long. Surely Nymphadora knew how to put tea together by now? She had lived alone for quite a while in Greece, after all. Fidgeting with her wand as she waited, Andromeda turned her head. Catching her son-in-law's stare, she raised at him and asked, "I don't suppose you'll tell me what the surprise is?"

"I'm sorry, but Nymphadora would murder me for it," he admitted with a smirk teasing his lips. It was a good look on him, Andromeda thought idly. His ever grave face was animated by it and made him appear to be a much more agreeable man. A man she would not mind her daughter being married to.

Rabastan laid a hairy hand on top of hers. "Be patient, Andy, I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

Andromeda gave both the men a nasty glare and remarked, "Maybe I should go help-"

"-No need, Mum!" Nymphadora said. She smiled as she stepped into the room, tea tray floating beside her. "My magic's just been a little off today, is all."

"Off…?" Andromeda murmured in confusion. Why would her magic be uncooperative? Was her daughter sick? Under the affect of a spell? Why else would a compete and intelligent witch like Nymphadora have such problems?

Setting down the tea, Nymphadora began to hand out cups by hand. Scrutinizing her daughter closely, Andromeda took in the surprisingly cheery light to her eyes, the new, perpetual curve to Nymphadora's lips and how her hands kept fluttering to her stomach…

"You aren't!" Andromeda cried aghast.

Nymphadora, tea kettle in hand and leaned over her father's cup, paused mid-pour. Reaching for his wife in response to Andromeda's exclamation, Severus gently guided Nymphadora to site down beside him. "What do you mean, Andromeda?" he asked with false wonder. It had to be, Andromeda thought, anyway. He knew very well what she was upset about!

"We're at war! How could you?" Andromeda continued on, undeterred and certain in her knowledge.

Stiffening beside Severus, Nymphadora bared her teeth. "How _could_ I? _How could I_?!" she growled. "Oh, I don't believe you, Mum!"

"This is no time for a baby to be born!" Andromeda argued vehemently. "What were you two _thinking_?"

Nymphadora began to sniffle. Head bowing inward, her hands flew to her eyes to stem tears as her shoulders shook. If it were any other day, any other reason, Andromeda would have apologized. "Oh Mum…" Nymphadora whimpered. Turning her head, she hid her face in Severus's shoulder.

Severus, for his part, briefly brought his hand up to squeeze Nymphadora's shoulder. Once he was done giving Andromeda's daughter his minuscule comfort, he turned his dark gaze upon Andromeda. "If you must know, the baby was not at all planned on either of our parts. It just happened."

"Maybe you could-" Rabastan started.

Severus refocused his glare on the other man. "We will not. We've discussed it and decided that it is not something either of us wish to do to the child. Not when I am under the impression that the war is so close to being… finished."

Rabastan stilled. Then, he gave Nymphadora and Severus a considerate look. "Almost finished? Do you know something the rest of us don't, Severus?"

"It's just a gut feeling, Rabastan," Severus said wearily.

Andromeda knew, once again, he was lying to them and she was sure Rabastan knew it too. However there was the more immediate issue that needed solving. "Are you three going to live here with the baby?" Andromeda asked.

Severus looked to Nymphadora, but as she was still dabbing at her eyes, he answered for her. "Nymphadora was actually thinking it would be best in a couple months time she come to stay with you as…as Hogwarts is no place for a pregnant woman to be."

Nodding, Andromeda rubbed at her forehead and sighed. "Seeing as there really is no point in arguing with you two about keeping the baby at this point, do you know how along you are, Nymphadora? Do you know what the baby is yet? A Boy? A girl?

"Not long and we want to wait," Nymphadora said as she straightened out. "We decided finding out its gender is something we want to turn into a happy surprise to look forward to."

Andromeda couldn't understand their want to wait, since she herself liked knowing in advance, but she'd respect their choice. Reaching out to her daughter, she apologized, "You - I am sorry, dear, I _am_ upset still…but I'm happy for you-" She looked to Severus. "-for you _both_. A baby is a true joy, it just - this isn't -"

"What your mother means is while we aren't approving of the timing, we are happy that we'll have a grandchild to soon dote upon," Rabastan smoothly broke in as he favored their daughter with a wide smile.

Grinning back, Nymphadora blinked away a fresh stream of tears as she whispered, "Thank you, Father."

Once again, Andromeda found herself jealous of the relationship her daughter shared with Rabastan; how after all these years, she still coveted his love and praise more than she did hers. Thinking of the baby that was growing inside Nymphadora, Andromeda wondered if it couldn't be another chance - a chance to finally have a child who took her words as those of a goddess's and looked at her with the adoring eyes her daughter so easily laid upon Rabastan.

Yes, maybe this baby would not be such a terrible thing after all.


	9. The Coming of Edward

Seated close to the flames of her favorite fireplace, Andromeda mumbled in irritation to herself. It was too dim for knitting! Glancing up from her task, she flicked one of her knitting needles toward the lights against the wall. The yellow light flared to a sunny day's white glow and she settled back in her chair with a satisfied noise. Concentrating on the particular stitch that would make a yellow star amongst the the blue background of the blanket, Andromeda did not notice another presence ghost into the room.

When the star was done, she gave a pleased smile and looked up. The blanket now half-done, it seemed like the perfect time to take a break for tea. However, before Andromeda could call for Twiggy, her eyes went wide. "How long…?" she choked at the sight of her daughter.

"Just a few moments, I didn't want to interrupt you, is all," Nymphadora answered with a little smirk.

Giving her daughter a short look, Andromeda started on an unhappy muttering about her daughter being the death of her and began to put the blanket and needles away. It was probably too late now to keep the baby blanket a surprise, but at the very least she could keep the design hidden.

There was silence for a few moments before Nymphadora remarked, "That blanket, it looks like the one I used to have when I was small."

"I would hope so," Andromeda sniffed as she re-wrapped the yarn into a ball, "It's based off the one your Grandmother Druella made for you. It always did feel like a shame to me that you tore it to shreds during one of your tantrums."

Nymphadora hummed and caressed the slope of her growing belly. "Grandmother Druella…" her daughter said thoughtfully. "I can't say I recall her well."

Andromeda wasn't surprised. "You _were_ only a little girl when she passed," she reminded Nymphadora as she finished putting the yarn in the basket along with the needles and yarn.

"How'd she die?"

Andromeda frowned. That was the million galleon question, wasn't it? Her death had come as a bit of surprise to all of their family. Narcissa speculated it was her grief from Regulus's assumed death that did her in. Andromeda herself wasn't quite sure. Yes, the boy had been a favorite of their mother's - possibly even more loved by her than them - but she'd had Andromeda and her sisters to live for still. Andromeda wondered if her mother hadn't known something, or, perhaps, feared that their side was going to lose with Regulus's death. If so, she'd been right to fear, because they had lost all those years ago.

If her mother had taken her own life out of fear, Andromeda couldn't say she blamed her. Things had been very bleak at the war's end with Rabastan, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and even _Sirius_ being sentenced to Azkaban. The death threats and slandering of her and her family's name that went on for a while after only made things worse. For a time, Andromeda had even begun to consider leaving England for Australia or Canada.

Thankfully, (or not so thankfully, depending on how she chose to look at it), she'd never been forced to leave.

"Well, Mum?"

Andromeda blinked. Pursing her lips, she attempted to forget the question altogether by asking Nymphadora, "When did Severus say he'd be stopping by today?"

"For dinner," Nymphadora replied. "Grandmother wasn't killed or anything, was she?"

Andromeda sighed and glared hard at floor by her feat. "No," she answered, "your Grandmother Druella went to bed one night and just never woke up."

"How old was Grandmother when she died?" Nymphadora asked with a strange thickness to her tone.

Andromeda began to drum her fingers on the arm of her chair as she calculated her mother's age, "Oh, fifty-six, I believe. Why?" she asked. When she received no answer, she frowned. "Nymphadora? W-" but she stopped mid-demand upon setting eyes on her Nymphadora's face.

Her daughter was gently dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve and sniffling quietly into the crook of her arm.

"Lovely, why are you crying?" Andromeda asked gently.

Giving a feeble giggle, Nymphadora shook her head. "I'm just-" She sucked in a breath. "I'm just being overly emotional. You aren't much younger and I'm just…I'm just stuck imagining what it would be like trying to raise a baby without you there to help me out from time to time."

Touched, Andromeda got up and hugged her daughter. "If it makes you feel better, my dear, I have no plans of dying anytime soon."

Nymphadora giggled feebly. "Yeah, a little," her daughter said.

Having nothing else to say, Andromeda cast a restless look around hoping to find something that she could use to keep her daughter with her a little longer. Her eyes went to her knitting bag and instantaneously, the woman offered, "Would you like to learn how to knit? Maybe then someday you can make your own grandchild a blanket…"

Nymphadora frowned and gave a short shake of her head. "No, that's alright, Mum. I really ought to go and get ready for Severus. He will be here quite soon, you know." And with that said, the young woman spirited herself away to who knew where in the manor.

Andromeda wanted to feel a sting from the rebuff, but she could not. Perhaps, she thought, as she left the room herself, it was because she knew her daughter too well at this point. Nymphadora preferred activities that used her whole body - flying, dancing, translating and making ruins. All of her needed to be in use or she could not stand it.

So, as the day wore on, the baby blanket now one step closer to completion, Andromeda let herself imagine the little being it would encase. She found herself smiling at the image of her grandchild wrapped in her handiwork in the arms of Nymphadora. It was a beautiful vision.

v-v-v-v-v

"That's it lovely, that's it!" Andromeda praised as her daughter screamed and screamed.

For her part, Nymphadora only scrabbled to throw her cup of ice at her mother as she screamed, "Just get it out of me!"

Catching her niece's wrist, Narcissa attempted to sooth Nymphadora by taking hold of her hand and chiding, "Now, now, she won't if you knock her unconscious, my dear."

Nymphadora wailed in response as Andromeda helped her grandchild's head come into the world. "The baby's almost here!" she called while Narcissa continued to pet and kiss her niece as Andromeda continued on with her task.

She wished they could have brought in a healer. Andromeda didn't have much knowledge about childbirth, but the thought of Bellatrix finding out about this frightened her to the point of immobility. She didn't even want to imagine what Bellatrix would do to her daughter once she found out Nymphadora gave birth to a half-blood child.

An infant's shrill cry filled the room as they finished their journey into the world in a sudden rush. "It's a boy!" Andromeda shouted happily as she went about cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping her grandson up in the blanket she had made for him.

"A boy?" Nymphadora hiccuped. "Can I see him?" she asked.

Handing the mewling baby to her sister, Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "Of course, love," she said and as her daughter got to know her son, Andromeda finished cleaning up Nymphadora and then went to join her sister and daughter in admiring the little boy.

"He's handsome," Narcissa praised as she gently brushed a finger over his dark blond curls.

Andromeda had to agree. "He most definitely is! And those curls! What a lovely surprise."

Nymphadora hummed in agreement as she placed a kiss to the baby's cheek. "I love him," she said with an air of awe.

Remembering how she felt the same sudden surge of love upon seeing Nymphadora's face all those years ago, Andromeda hugged her daughter. "I'm happy for you," Andromeda murmured.

She really was too, maybe now her daughter would understand all that Andromeda had done to get her where she was today.

v-v-v

At her entrance, Rabastan put aside his novel and looked up with hopeful eyes. Andromeda grinned broadly as she swept forward to embrace him.

"We have a grandson!" she exclaimed.

Flinching at her touch even as he returned the hug, Rabastan laughed noiselessly. "A grandson? Truly?"

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Andromeda asked as she pulled back.

Rabastan's smile was wide. "It is," he said. "I just wish I could tell my brother."

Andromeda's jubilance frayed. "Oh, Rabastan," she grumbled. "Why did you have to say that now? Could you not just enjoy the moment for once? Speaking of him up just brings up the real elephant in the room - Bellatrix. You _know_ there's a reason we have to keep this quiet for a while, yet you persist on wishing for things we cannot have!"

"Why shouldn't I wish for such things? Why should I deny myself the expression of it?" Rabastan demanded heatedly as he pulled away from Andromeda. "What else do I have? Nothing!"

Andromeda gaped. "I'm - I'm sorry," she apologized.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "It's fine," Rabastan said. "I know this isn't your fault, it's Bellatrix's. I understand why we are keeping this quiet and I do agree that it has to be done, but, still, I can't help but wish I could tell Rodolphus. We've always shared everything, surely you can understand that? You have Narcissa, like I have Rodolphus."

She swallowed back the lump in her throat. Andromeda knew Rabastan was just trying to help her understand, but she'd never had such an open relationship with anyone in her family. She'd kept so many secrets, Ted being the biggest and most important one. Andromeda hadn't understood it when she was younger, but now she could see that it'd been instinct that told her to guard her thoughts and feelings from her family.

They were not kind people and in her deepest of hearts, she'd known that. Ted, though, had known everything about her and been privy to things she'd never told anyone since. He had been her Rodolphus, not Narcissa. But she couldn't say that. So, Andromeda gave Rabastan a shoddy smile and whispered, "Yes, I can understand."

v-v-v-v-v

Approaching her daughter's bedroom with a light heart, Andromeda planned to pop in to see her grandson and tell her daughter about her finding her old cradle. However, just as she was to turn the brass knob to her daughter's room, she heard the firm voice of a man say:

"No."

"Why not? You agreed he needs a proper name!"

Andromeda let her fingers linger on the doorknob. She hadn't heard Severus come in. Had Nymphadora connected her fireplace to the floo network? It was plausible enough, after all, her daughter was not a child and didn't need Andromeda's permission to modify her room to fit her needs. Though, she wished her daughter hadn't. She liked seeing Severus - even if it were only for a moment in passing as he went on his way to find her daughter. The man usually said nothing, but Andromeda liked to think she had an idea of how things were outside the safety of the Lestrange manor by the set of his lips and the squint to his eyes.

Usually, they were quite harsh, but, occasionally, they were mellow. Andromeda liked to think it was because he had good news to give her daughter or something had gone right and things were falling into place for the coming end of the war.

Her grandson started to wail behind the heavy oak. Maybe she should let them be alone a little while longer, Andromeda thought.

"Look! Look, Severus, you made him cry!"

"Me? You yelled, not I!"

Andromeda took a deep breath and reconsidered her choice. Stepping in to diffuse things would be best for everyone, she decided. Opening the door, Andromeda gave the heated couple a wide smile. "Hello dears!" she chirped.

The pair's gazes snapped to her. Nymphadora looked quite haggard with her grandson whining in the crook of her neck and Severus was hunched inward on himself, no more than a step from Andromeda's daughter. It seemed to her she'd made the right decision. An escalation in their fight would have put her poor grandson right in the middle of it.

Going to her daughter, Andromeda held out her arms and made a wriggling motion with her fingers for her grandson. Reluctantly, Nymphadora placed the baby in her arms. She then watched in annoyance as Andromeda began to rock the sniffling boy back to sleep.

"What do you need, Mum?" she demanded.

Brushing a kiss along her grandson's hairline, Andromeda shrugged. "Oh nothing, just came to see you," she answered. "What were you two having a row about?" Andromeda asked once her grandson was sleeping open-mouthed in the bend of her arm.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her daughter and son-in-law exchange a glance before Nymphadora spoke on both their behalves. "We were _debating_ about what we should name him. Severus doesn't want to name him after either of our fathers, he thinks making our son a 'Junior' is a horrible crime and-" she rounded on the lanky man and wagged a finger in his face. "He won't give me any suggestions either!"

Staring into the little, white face that already held so many of her daughter's features along with the faintest indication that someday his nose might be just like his father's, Andromeda wondered if his eyes would become as black and deep as Severus's or if they would stay the blue-grey of her Nymphadora's and Rabastan's. Either color, she supposed, would go well with his blond curls.

Tracing the baby's lips, Andromeda slipped back into a time long ago where she did the exact same thing to another boy she loved…

"Edward," she said, "he looks like an Edward."

Nymphadora blinked and looked to her husband. "Edward?" she repeated to Severus.

Shoulders lax with relief, the dark-haired man gave a dip of his head. "A fine name," he agreed.

"Edward A. Snape it is then," Nymphadora declared as she entwined her fingers with her husband's.

Puzzled, Andromeda turned to the couple and murmured, "Edward _A._ Snape?"

They stare at her for a moment with uncomprehending eyes and briefly, Andromeda felt silly. Like she was asking a dumb question. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she returned her attention to her mewling grandson.

Nymphadora approached quietly and laid a hand on her arm and made Andromeda look up. Meeting the gentle eyes of her daughter, she was put into a state of shock when the younger said, "It's for you, Mum. The 'A' stands for Andromeda. If he'd been a girl, we would have named him after you, but seeing as he wasn't…We still wanted to honor you somehow and that seemed like the best way."

Feeling like she'd been given the greatest gift in all the world, Andromeda smiled at them and thanked the two, "I don't know what to say. That's very kind of you both." Fiddling with a dressing robe draped over the baseboard of her daughter's bed, she offered, "How about I go find Nymphadora's old cradle? It's not safe for Edward to sleep in bed with her…"

The couple, both very agreeable as all their attention was on watching their new son as he yawned, concurred with her course of action. "Yes, please, go get it for Edward, Mum. Thanks," Andromeda's daughter replied distractedly.

"Yes, thank you," Severus echoed as he tucked his son's fist back into the folds of his blankets.

Letting herself out of the bedroom, Andromeda slumped against the wall beside her daughter's bedroom and cried.

She wept so long her husband came across her on his way to see his grandson and came to sit down beside her. "What's wrong, Andy?" he inquired as he passed her a handkerchief.

Cleaning up her face, she told her husband, "They named their son after me."

He patted her shoulder. "Of course they did, Andy. You've been a wonderful mother to our girl, of course she'd want to show her gratitude to you somehow."

Helping her up then, Rabastan told her, "In fact, I wish there was a way _I_ could show my gratitude for all you've done…"

Keeping his hand in hers, Andromeda leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "That's more than enough for me right there, Rabastan," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos thus far guys!


	10. Nightmare Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks so far guys, I appreciate it :)

Pacing the darkened halls of her home, Andromeda wished she were tired. It'd been so long since she last had a full night's rest…However, she doubted even if she laid down in her bed she would have good night's sleep any time soon. There was too much to worry about, too much to fear happening, too many things that could go wrong. The only hope she had was that it would all be over soon - just as Severus promised a week after his son had been born.

But that was not enough to let her rest easy tonight.

Andromeda just _knew_ Bellatrix was due for a visit any day now; it'd been several months since she last popped in unannounced. The only reason Andromeda could think for why her sister had let time go by as it had was because she was busy. _Very busy_. Much like her husband, and as her daughter would have been, if they had not begged her off active duty with a very bad case of an obscure muggle disease.

Unfortunately, Andromeda knew they could not keep her home much longer. They'd stretched the ruse far enough and soon, Bellatrix or, perhaps, even Voldemort himself, would come around to see how Nymphadora was doing. It was likely her daughter was already in ill-favor for being so weak as to be taken down so hard by a "petty" muggle illness. But everyone found that much more favorable to Bellatrix knowing about her great-nephew.

Just thinking of what happened to Severus's father caused Andromeda to shiver.

It made one wonder what Bellatrix would do if she knew their family's purity had been tainted by Nymphadora spawning a half-blood. would she take retribution through maiming–or even worse–killing Edward? Would Bellatrix kill Ted as she'd promised to do if Andromeda betrayed their family all those years ago? Would she murder Nymphadora for her betrayal to their blood?

The possibilities were just too numerous to predict an accurate outcome. So, for all, it was better that Edward's existence be kept hidden for as long as need be.

Coming by her daughter's door for the third time in an hour, Andromeda noticed something new. Stopped in front of her daughter's room, she noticed a yellow light beamed through the crack between the door and the floor. Concerned that her daughter was up with a fussy baby and not getting any rest, Andromeda knocked.

A moment later, a muffled call came through the doors, "Come in!"

Andromeda did not hesitate in accepting the invitation and opened the door wide before closing it behind her. Looking around, it took her a moment to see Nymphadora relaxed in an armchair by the fire with Edward's cradle swaying by her feet.

"What are you doing, dear?" she asked her daughter.

The young woman made a humming noise and raised a quill in answer. Going over to Nymphadroa, Andromeda took a seat on her daughter's bed and stared at the little journal her daughter was scribbling in. "What are you writing?" she asked after her curiosity grew to great.

"Many things. It's for Edward," Nymphadora told her.

Looking to the baby dozing in his cradle, Andromeda repeated her daughter's answer with true puzzlement in her inflection, "…for Edward?"

Andromeda's daughter nodded. "Yes, I want him to have a book of me to look back on someday. I want him to know that what I do is for him, for you, for everyone who's afraid and only wants a safe place to live and be happy in."

"That's…That's lovely, Nymphadora," Andromeda whispered.

Nymphadora looked her way, the beautiful eyes she and her father shared shined with pleasure. "I'm happy you think so! Severus thinks it's a bit silly, actually, because what the world says about us is going to affect Edward much more than what we say about ourselves, but…" Nymphadora's fingers brushed over what appeared to be a picture charmed into the pages. "But I think Severus will be surprised."

She handed over the book to Andromeda, letting her see the picture that lay inside.

Staring at the photo, Andromeda understood. In it, Severus was cradling Edwards in his arms. His eyes never left Edward's face as he paced in front of the very fireplace Nymphadora sat beside.

Andromeda's daughter's drifted over to her side as Andromeda took in the beauty of the picture. "He'll know. Edward will know that no matter what people say, his father was not evil. No man who's completely dark through and through can look so tenderly at his son."

Andromeda found she believed her daughter. Someday, Edward would see this picture and he would feel the love his father had for him come right off the page. Severus had never looked so soft–or even capable of such gentle behavior–but right here was all the proof the world would ever need for who Severus's heart belonged to.

"This is beautiful, dear, but _why_ are you making this for Edward?" Andromeda asked as she finally handed the journal back to her daughter.

Nymphadora flashed her an uncertain smile. "It's just in case, Mum," she answered.

Andromeda needed no further clarification for what her daughter meant and, instead, was struck with an entirely new fear that would keep her up for many nights to come.

Her daughter _believed_ there was a chance she would not make it out of this war alive.

v-v-v-v-v

Early in the morning, with the sun just starting to rise overhead, the Lestrange manor received some unexpected visitors. I was just as Andromeda had predicted would happen a couple nights earlier, Bellatrix had decided to make an entirely unplanned, inconvenient visit. Of course, Andromeda couldn't help herself from thinking at the very least Bellatrix could have picked a time that _wasn't_ the crack of dawn to come by. However, since she returned from Azkaban, Bellatrix had seemed to lose most sense of time. Day was day, night was night, all hours between meant little to her.

She was ripped from her sleep when a harsh knock started on her and her husband's bedroom door. "Wakey, wakey, Andy-baby!" Bellatrix sang from outside their room.

Eyes snapping open then, Andromeda was up in an instant and shaking her groggy husband. "Bellatrix is here!" she hissed in his ear.

His own care-worn face terrified, Rabastan gripped her wrist and cried in a loud whisper, "Nymphadora and Edward!"

Fumbling from bed and for robes and slippers to put on, the couple all but ran to the bedroom door to see Andromeda's sister grinning with her husband beside her. "Hello, sister and brother," she greeted.

"You're early," Rabastan remarked to the two. "Would you like to come down to the kitchen with me for a cuppa?"

Seeing that this was a distraction made just for her to get to Nymphadora, Andromeda attempted to slip past the two without notice. This, however, did not work as Bellatrix's claw-like fingers grabbed at the back of her dressing-robe.

Gaze suspicious, the older asked, "Where are you disappearing off to Andy-Baby?"

Turning around, she put on her best smile. "I-" but Andromeda stopped. She was frightened. Terribly, terribly so at the thought of her sister seeing through her lies. "I'm going to go wake Nymphadora so she may come eat with us."

Bellatrix cocked her head and seemed to consider her statement. "Is she feeling better?" she inquired.

Rabastan stepped over and put a hand of solidarity on Andromeda's lower back. "Yes, she is Bellatrix. In fact, Nymphadora and I are hopeful she'll be able to rejoin the cause soon."

"How soon?" was Andromeda's sister's next demand.

Closing her eyes and taking a small breath, Andromeda murmured, "If you let me go check on her, maybe I can give you an accurate estimate."

Bellatrix finally let her gaze leave Andromeda.

"Be quick about it," she ordered. "And you!" she growled, whirling around to settle a vile glare on Rabastan. "Know when to mind your own business! I do not step in between affairs with your brother and I expect the same curtsey!"

The slap was loud and clear. Andromeda wanted to step in and sooth the hurt and tell her sister to stop, but she couldn't. Her daughter and grandson's lives depended on her getting Edward safely hidden–even if that meant outside of the manor.

Dashing down the Lestrange Manor's long halls, she skittered to a stop just past Nymphadora's door. Reaching for the knob, Andromeda pulled on it, wrenching the door open. She sighed with relief upon find her daughter sleeping like all exhausted new mothers do in bed. Following Nymphadora's hand that dangled over the edge of her bed, Andromeda nearly gave a sob of gratitude at the sight of Edward snuffling in his cradle her daughter's hand.

Hurrying to the baby, she did not even bother with waking Nymphadora as she called for a house-elf. "Bipbop!" she hissed.

"Yes, Missus?" the little creature asked upon appearing.

Taking Edward from the cradle, she pushed him into the elf's arms and said, "I want you to take him someplace safe, you hear me? And do not come back unless I, or Nymphadora, call for you!"

Bipbop bobbed his head and Andromeda only had enough time to shove the cradle beneath her daughter's bed before Bellatrix waltzed in.

"I thought you were waking her," her sister grumbled.

Andromeda grinned hesitantly as she folded up her grandson's blanket and carefully pushed it beneath the covers of her daughter's bed. "She's quite exhausted still, as you can see."

Crossing her arms, Bellatrix almost looked ready to argue with her, but, instead, she scoffed. "Better or not, the Lord expects her to start heading his calls starting today. Make her take Pepper Up if you must, but she _cannot_ stay out of the war any longer!"

"Why not, what's going on?" Andromeda scowled. "Why must I give _my_ daughter when so many others will not!?"

Bellatrix grabbed her face and forced her to meet her stare head on. "Because, Andy-baby, we are the leaders. _Tojours Pur,_ remember?" she inquired soft and sweet.

Holding back tears, Andromeda stepped back and went to lay a hand on her daughter. "Nymphadora, dear, wake up. Your Aunt Bellatrix is here to see us."

Her daughter came to with a sudden burst of energy, mouthing her little son's name. Squeezing Nymphadora's hands, Andromeda told her, "Everything's okay, your aunt just wanted to see how you were doing."

Looking toward the woman who hovered much too close for comfort, Nymphadora put on her best grin and thanked Bellatrix, "How kind of you, Aunt Bellatrix. I've been feeling quite a bit better these past couple days. I'm hoping by the end of the week to start taking on missions again."

"No, you will come to tonight's meeting." Puckering her lips then, like she smelled something foul, Bellatrix spat, "Along side your _husband._ The Lord wishes to see all of his men and women, and you will need to be there as well."

Nymphadora gaped for a moment, but she recovered and gave a nod. "Yes, Aunt Bellatrix."

Pleased at her easy compliance, Bellatrix smirked and declared, "Now, why don't we go join the men in the kitchen for a bit of breakfast?"

Andromeda and her daughter voiced their agreement, but the whole time they hosted Andromeda's older sister and brother-in-law, the woman could not help but mourn the loss of her daughter's safety once again.


	11. A Daughter Lost, A Hero Born

The day was finally here. Today was _it_. The Final Battle was nigh an hour away. Andromeda had done all her crying already–or at least she'd told herself she had. Severus, who'd just a short time ago stopped by, was with his son in the other room. Andromeda knew he was saying goodbye. They all did. He did not believe his chances were good for surviving the battle and he wanted to give his son a proper farewell.

She commended him for it and would make sure Edward always knew that his father had given him a lengthy goodbye before he left for the battle.

Alone with the rest of her family in the front hall of their home, Andromeda hoped these goodbyes they were sharing would not be her final moments with Nymphadora or Rabastan. She loved them. Andromeda loved them more than her heart could stand, and the very thought of not seeing their faces, not holding their hands, or feeling the warmth of their bodies, caused the fragile muscle to wither.

She watched with watery eyes as her daughter and husband prepared to leave. The final message had been sent out and now, they only had to wait for the summon from the Dark Lord and they would be gone. Desperately, Andromeda reached out to clutch her daughter's hand.

"Stay, please," Andromeda begged. Surely no one would come for her if she did not take rank among the rest of the Dark Lord's soldiers? After all, they needed them on the battlefield–not chasing after a young woman who'd gotten cold feet at the last minute.

Giving her a small, sad smile, Nymphadora went about fixing her hair up in a ponytail. "I can't, Mum," she said gently. "What happens if we win? I get marked a defector and that puts both you and Father at risk.

Frantically thinking of a way to keep her daughter with her, Andromeda stuttered on a held back sob. "But, _Edward_!" she whimpered.

Her daughter's grey-blue eyes flashed with a keen pain. Turning around to meet her gaze, Nymphadora placed a hand on one of Andromeda's cheeks and leaned in to bless her other with one final kiss of love. "He'll have you. Just wait, Mum, we'll be home again before you know it."

Stepping forward, Rabastan brought both she and Nymphadora into a small huddle-like embrace. "Believe in us, dear. Believe we can make it out of this alive and winning. Then…Then we'll have everything we always wanted. A place for us to all live happily, safely and with the ones we care most about."

"Be safe," Andromeda sniffled as she kissed her husband and, then, her daughter. "Come home to me."

"We'll do our best," Nymphadora swore.

Rabastan opened his mouth, as if he had a remark to add, but he clamped it shut just as suddenly and began to grimace.

"It's time," Severus declared as he came into the hall, looking just as uncomfortably stiff as Nymphadora and Rabastan.

Voldemort was ready for them.

"Farewell, Mum," Nymphadora whispered as they disapparated right before Andromeda's very eyes.

v-v-v-v-v

Alone, Andromeda wandered into the almost uncomfortably warm sitting room where Edward was waiting for her. Going over to the armchair that Severus had used only minutes before, the woman shushed the baby quietly snuffling in the converted basket.

Picking her grandson up, she kissed every part of his little face; she gave him a peck on his white forehead, on his high-set cheeks, on his dimpled chin, on his mother's lips, on his father's hooked nose and then, on top of the blond curls that reminded Andromeda of her sister Narcissa and her family.

Settling Edward in the crook of her elbow, she bounced the baby. "It's okay, love," she cooed. "Mummy and Daddy are just gone for a bit. They'll be home before you know it…"

Edward gurgled, his black eyes glittering in a way Severus's never had.

"How about I tell you a story, love?" Andromeda asked as Edward brought a hand to his mouth to suck on noisily.

Petting his blond curls, Andromeda let her eyes wander around as she recited an old fable she'd learned as a little girl. Her gaze caught sight of a small stack of books near the fire. Scrutinizing it, she realized they must have been left there by Severus. Tilting her head, Andromeda read their spines the best she could and deciphered that they were mostly potions texts with a book or two on defense spells thrown in.

She only recognized a few titles, one, was undoubtedly a school textbook for potions and another, a rather rare find of a book. One Lucius had grumbled about losing some years ago.

Andromeda wondered if Severus had stolen it, or if Lucius had not meant "misplaced" when he said he'd lost it. She preferred the second option because the thought that she'd let her daughter marry a thief was a despicable one. Getting up, she picked the first book off the pile and came back to her chair.

Looking at her contented grandson, Andromeda grinned. "You're such a pleasant baby–quiet like your mother was." Cracking the book open, Andromeda was surprised to see it was all in Latin. Did Severus read it? Or did he translate pieces out of it bit by bit? Flipping through the pages, she noted parts that were scribbled out, others that had arrows between sections or corrections written above lines in English.

To her, it seemed quite likely Severus read the Latin.

"Well, if he can read the whole thing and understand it, I should be able to read you a few lines until you fall asleep don't you think, Edward?"

The baby just continued his slobbering and staring with calm eyes.

Opening her mouth, Andromeda read the words carefully with sharp enunciation of vowels. She didn't understand much more than a word or two, but she liked the sound of it, and from a handful of glances of Edward she'd taken, Andromeda believed he did too. This could be something they could share. No, something of _Severus_ she could share with her grandson if his father never came home.

He may not have written a journal for his son, but he'd left Edward behind a careful selection of knowledge that he'd deemed vital for his son to have in his grasp.

Kissing the baby again, she whispered, "Your daddy loves you _so_ much, Edward. He left you such beautiful things to remember him by…"

"Mmm," Edward replied as he freed his hand from his mouth to touch her face.

v-v-v-v-v

The fire's embers a dim orange, Andromeda sipped absently on her tea and moved her feet from time to time to keep herself awake. She needed to be ready for when Nymphadora came home. Andromeda needed to know what had happened out there while she watched Edward. Andromeda needed to know who had won and what world she was now living in.

Suddenly, her sensitized ears picked up the sound of footfall coming from the hall behind her. Standing up, Andromeda couldn't stop the hopeful smile that overtook her face as she called, "Nymphadora?"

Who stepped into the room was one of the last people she expected.

"I'm sorry, Andy," Narcissa whispered.

Trembling, Andromeda demanded, "Where's my daughter? What happened Narcissa? And who is this with you?"

"She's–She's not coming home, Andromeda," Narcissa whispered.

Clutching the arm of the chair she'd been sitting in only a minute before to keep from collapsing, Andromeda shook her head and covered her mouth. "I– _N_ _o_. Severus said! He said he would get my daughter out of this war safely!"

"He tried, but Nymphadora made her own choice."

Andromeda could not stop the rage that engulfed her at that moment. "She _made_ her choice!? _**Nymphadora never had one!** "_ she screamed at her sister.

Narcissa recoiled like she'd been hit. Breathing hard and fast, Andromeda looked to the person who'd come with her sister. "Who are you?" she demanded again.

The person, a teenage girl that had her face battered terribly, and looked hardly fit to be standing, let alone away from Hogwarts's infirmary, said, "My name's Lavender Brown, Ma'am. I never knew your daughter, I'd never even seen her before, but she saved me. I'd fallen from a balcony and I was hurt quite badly then and that–that _monster_ started coming at me! Your daughter, she cast spell that threw him back, but another Death Eater saw her and I'm–" her countenance crumpled into a hideous expression of regret.

"I couldn't stop it in time, Ma'am, but Molly Weasley got the bitch in the end!" Lavender declared her bruised face full of contempt for the Death Eater that had murdered Andromeda's daughter.

Looking between the girl and her sister, Andromeda asked, "What are they saying about my daughter? Do they call her a hero? A villain?"

The pair shared an uncomfortable look.

"They…They haven't said much at all about her, actually. If I hadn't heard Miss Brown telling others about what Nymphadora did, I don't think any of us would have known what happened to Nymphadora for several more hours. I don't know what lead to her jumping in between Miss Brown and–and the _Death Eater_ , I can't tell you why she did it, Andy, but somehow I don't think Miss Brown was the only child she saved today," Narcissa finally answered.

Lavender, who'd attentively been listening to Narcissa's explanation offered, "I heard Harry's calling Snape a hero and says that you and your grandson should be left alone. As well as that you had no hand in anything to do with the Death Eaters."

Rigid as she met the girl's swollen eyes, Andromeda nodded. "I didn't," she agreed. "Will my daughter earn the same title as her husband?" Andromeda inquired briskly as she moved over to her grandson, who was wailing in his makeshift bed from the commotion. Jogging the infant, she asked Narcissa, "And what are you doing here, 'Cissy? Surely you should be at Hogwarts? Counted among the Death Eaters?

"I defected when I told the Lord Harry Potter was dead. Lucius followed me and Draco did as well," Narcissa murmured. "Though, even so, they do not trust us and that is why Miss Brown is here with me."

Lavender, her one good eye smoldering, said, "I volunteered, Ma'am. The least I thought I could do was tell you what your daughter did. To me, she's a hero. I'll tell everyone I know she is."

None of this was comfort to Andromeda. What she had wanted was her daughter home safe, but she would never get that. "What about Rabastan? Did he survive?"

The girl flinched, but Narcissa nodded. "He's being detained, though, he did escape Azkaban and is a criminal in everyone's book for what he did to the Longbottoms all those years ago."

"Alone again," Andromeda croaked, tears in her eyes. "I'm all alone again with a baby who's going to want his father, his _mother_ and I'll never be enough for him."

Narcissa finally left Lavender's side and came to take Andromeda's free hand. "Don't say that! Oh, Andy…You have me, you have Draco and Lucius. We'll be here. We're going to help you with raising your grandson."

"You can't promise that," Andromeda sneered. "You might have defected, but your husband and son are marked Death Eaters and you were at the battle, Narcissa. You could be off to Azkaban just like Rabastan before you know it–no matter what Harry Potter says."

The younger gave a quiet whimper.

Seeing the look of heartbreak on her sister's face, Andromeda instantly felt bad. "Don't cry, Narcissa…You're starting to make me feel like–" she stopped. "What happened to Bellatrix? Is she detained? Please tell me she's not escaped!"

Andromeda's sister started to cry then and with a hysterical sort of fear, Andromeda snapped, "Don't just stand there! We have to get away from here then! There's no doubt in my mind she won't try and find shelter here!"

She started to shove past her sister, intending to head for the floo, but Lavender stepped in her way. "Ma'am, Bellatrix is dead," she told her. "Molly Weasley did her in."

"What…?" Andromeda mumbled as she sank down to the ground, heart still beating rapidly as Edward bawled in her arms. "But you–"

Shaking her head, Andromeda looked again to her sniveling sister. "Bellatrix. Bellatrix _killed_ my daughter? Her _niece_?!" she demanded angry at the fact they had not told her right away.

Giving her shoulder a hesitant squeeze, Lavender offered her a sympathetic smile that was more of grimace thanks to the pain her bruises caused her. "Yes, Missis Lestrange, she did. Bellatrix wasn't honorable in the slightest, she killed her before she'd even had her wand pointed at her. But you know what? If Nymphadora hadn't been finishing off Greyback, I think she would have won against Bellatrix."

"It's no comfort to me. I wish she'd let you die and come home to her son and I," Andromeda spat angrily at the poor girl.

Lavender flinched. But, still so strong, the girl whispered, "Don't worry, Missis Lestrange, people are going to help you. Snape was a war hero and they're going to want to protect his son–and you–his family. In fact, I bet Harry will want to meet the little one when he has a chance."

"I don't want my grandson visited by him. They call him a savior, but he's no savior to me."

"Andromeda!" Narcissa scolded, "don't say things like that!"

Lavender, who'd fallen farther and farther back toward the doorway of the living room as Andromeda continued to refuse any solace, called gently, "I don't mind. She's grieving. Just like everybody else who's lost somebody. Harry will understand if she doesn't want him visiting for a while."

"Never!" Andromeda snapped back as she brought Edward to the crook between her neck and shoulder to hide his small, crying face.

Coming to her side, Narcissa brushed a hand down Andromeda's hair. "I was only permitted to leave for a short while, Andy. So I must go now," she told her.

"Write me when I can take home my daughter's body," Andromeda replied as she turned herself fully away from Narcissa and Lavender.

Her younger sister touched her hair one last time before saying, "Let us take our leave now, Miss Brown."

And soon, the sound of them disappeared altogether and the woman was alone to let her new reality sink in.

The war was over. The light had one. Her daughter and son-in-law were dead and Rabastan was good as. Harry Potter had been helped by her sister and the boy hero thought _her_ grandson's father was a hero. They were going to be safe thanks to the actions her daughter and son-in-law took. Her grandson was going to get to grow up in a peaceful, safe world thanks to his mother and father, but he would be an orphan.

Bringing her grandson away from her neck, she stared into his dark eyes and sniffled a little. As she gazed at him, Andromeda realized something. Things might be _okay_. She would be sad for a very long time, but she would never have to worry about losing Edward as she had for Nymphadora. Her grandson would never have to be Death Eater, he'd never have to go to war.

She didn't have to fear for his future as she had for her daughter's…

The revelation hit her in an awesome way. This was exactly what he daughter had dreamed of. A world where no one would have to be scared anymore. Her daughter had done it. Nymphadora had helped make a place where no one would have to fear what lay outside their doors or what was to come.

Looking up, she smiled at family portrait from when Nymphadora was a very young girl that hung over the fireplace.

"You did it. Nymphadora, you did it. You've left behind a world where no one has to be scared."

Breaking down into a fresh wave of tears, Andromeda wept for the fact that Nymphadora would never get to enjoy her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the end and are now looking forward to the epilogue :)


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks, guys!
> 
> I appreciate it and hope you enjoyed this fic :)

The day was overcast and muggy, but it did not stop Andromeda's grandson from being overly exuberant as he flitted between shopfronts, herself, and Draco. Dark eyes a beautiful, shimmering obsidian black, Edward grinned widely as they came to Flourish and Blotts–his favorite store in Diagon Alley.

"We're here!" he exclaimed happily, pointing at the sign. "You said before I could pick up an Italian primer, remember, Gran?"

Smiling back at her lovely grandson, Andromeda nodded. "I haven't forgotten," she said. Turning to her nephew, who'd so kindly offered to accompany them, she said, "Draco, dear, would you be so kind as to help Teddy with finding his books? I think I'd like to take a little sit down."

Gray eyes took on a concerned glint as he bobbed his head in agreement. "Sure, Aunt 'Dromeda. But are you alright? Is your arthritis bothering you again?"

She waved off the blond. "No, no, just a bit tired, is all." Flashing her impatient grandson a grin, Andromeda remarked, "Someone couldn't wait to go shopping today and made a bit of a commotion this morning while trying to make breakfast."

Edward flushed a little. "Didn't mean to," he muttered.

Beckoning the eleven year old close, Andromeda surged forward and gave his cheek a quick peck. "I know, my love," she said.

"Ew," the boy whined with mock-disgust as he wiped away the kiss. "I'm eleven, Gran, I don't need _kisses_."

Andromeda winked at him. "Someday you're going to miss them," she imparted calmly.

"Yes, well, how about those books?" Draco inquired, looking just a tad uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

Edward nodded eagerly, completely unperturbed by the dark turn of Andromeda's words. "All my school books, and the Italian primer so I can start learning for my trip next summer!"

Ushering him through the door of the bookstore, Draco rolled his eyes at Andromeda. "Yes, yes, for _our_ trip together next summer."

Chuckling, Andromeda turned to take a seat. Upon settling in the wooden seat, she sighed and closed her eyes. It was good Draco invested so much time in his cousin, talking with him, playing with him, inviting him on family trips with him and his family. Hopefully, the close connection would help Edward with his time at Hogwarts.

Andromeda understood she was quite old and that a young boy like Edward might have trouble talking to her if he had issues while at Hogwarts. Despite the anti-hero status his father held, and the more controversial one of outright _hero_ held by his mother, Andromeda didn't doubt he'd be facing adversity in the coming school year.

Severus had not been a kind teacher, the notes about detentions scribbled in a few of the books he left for Edward showed he was quite liberal in handing them out (especially to Gryffindor students). Who knew what stories parents had been telling their children about Severus? And what of Nymphadora, she'd been well enough liked by peers, but many still considered her a Death Eater despite the fact she'd saved Lavender Brown and helped several others throughout the course of the final battle.

Her grandson was in for a turbulent year and the better off his relationship was with Draco, the better he would do at Hogwarts, Andromeda hoped.

Opening her eyes, Andromeda rolled her shoulders and sighed.

"Alright there?" a craggy man's voice asked.

Peering sideways out of the corner of her eye, Andromeda saw a man the same age as she, or there about, sitting beside her. His lower face and throat was a crisscross of scars–like someone had tried to sever his head and failed. Studying further, she also noted he was missing several fingers on one hand and had a cane leaning against the bench beside him.

She wondered how he'd gotten so torn up. Had it been the war?

Sitting a little straighter, Andromeda gave him a polite smile. "Yes, I am, thank you."

"Sorry to impose, but I heard the young man–the older one–he called you 'Dromeda. You wouldn't happen to be Andromeda Lestrange, would you?"

Andromeda felt her heart stutter. The last person who'd asked her that had ended up with a bad case of burns after Andromeda defended herself from their attack on her life. Fingers reaching for her wand, Andromeda replied with narrowed eyes, "Yes, I am."

He grinned. "It's been a very long time, but, well, it's nice to see you again." At the confusion on her face, he chortled and offered a hand. "I'm Ted Tonks."

"Oh-" she gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "I'm–you–"

He chuckled a little and reached over to pat her knee. "No worries, the war got the better of me, I know."

"So, those scars… They're from the war?" she questioned carefully.

Nodding, Ted inched a little closer to her as he explained what had happened. "I'm sure you remember what they did to muggleborns during the war, well, unfortunately for me, I was attacked while on the run with my wife and daughter's husband and other muggleborns. A few of us managed to get away, though, by that point, I was already heavily injured and my Janice was gone."

Andromeda's heart gave a pang. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Janice was a generous woman, I loved her very much." Ted sighed. "I'm just thankful the girls came out of the war safe."

"Girls?" she repeated, realizing that Ted's life had gone on without her much easier than she'd ever thought possible.

The scarred man nodded. "Yes, there's my oldest, Delilah and my youngest, Mary."

"Is that why you're out here today? With one of them?" Andromeda asked curiously.

Ted grinned. "My oldest granddaughter, Mandy, will be starting Hogwarts this year."

"My grandson, Edward will be starting this year too," Andromeda said with a smile.

Ted considered her with a long, meaningful stare. "Edward?"

Ducking her head, Andromeda whispered, "I never did forget you, you know. Bellatrix… She found out about us. She was going to have you killed before I could do anything and I–" She took a deep, quaking breath. "And I, Ted, I became too frightened. I couldn't be with you it if you were going to be killed for loving me."

Andromeda stiffened as she felt her hair being pushed back from her face. Lifting her head, she saw Ted looking at her with sympathetic, sad eyes.

"I never forgot you, either, you know. I loved my wife, I really did, but I thought about you quite a bit too."

Searching the face she hardly recognized, she said to Ted, "I'd like it if we could get to know each other again."

"I wouldn't mind that," Ted replied. He grinned as he took her hand and squeezed it.

Just smiling at one another, both were surprised when their grandchildren came running to them.

"Gran!"

"Grandpa Ted!"

The pair looked up and into the slightly confused faces of their grandchildren.

Edward's lips took an uncertain quirk as he glanced between them and inquired, "Gran, who's this?"

Ted smiled at his namesake and then at his granddaughter. "Hello Edward, I used to be a friend of your grandmother's a long time ago. Mandy, sweetheart, say hello, won't you?"

"Hello," the chubby brunette greeted.

Smiling at the girl, Andromeda offered her a hand. "Hello, Mandy, it's nice to meet you."

"'S a pleasure," the eleven year old politely replied as she shook her hand.

Taking out a bit of paper and a muggle pen, Ted scribbled down something and handed it to Andromeda. "This is my address, Andy. I'd be glad to hear from you when you have the chance."

Getting up then, Ted leaned heavily on his cane as he beckoned his granddaughter close. "Come along, Mandy, your mum and dad went ahead to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch. I'm sure they're wondering about us."

"Okay," the girl agreed, still staring at Andromeda and Edward.

Waving goodbye, Andromeda called, "It was nice seeing you, Ted!"

He glanced back, casting a smile her way as he waved goodbye with his butchered hand.

After a minute or so, Andromeda asked, "Where's Draco, dear?"

"Waiting in line, I guess," Edward answered. "He said I should come check on you."

Nodding, Andromeda pet the blond curls of her grandson. "That boy is too kind to me."

"Yeah," Edward murmured. "Gran, who was that man?"

She looked down at her grandson, ready to repeat what they'd said just a moment ago, but saw that he understood more than she'd expected. "I used to date him as young woman. Unfortunately, he was a muggleborn. When my family found out…well, there's a reason I haven't seen him again until now," she explained.

The boy hummed. "You're going to see him some more?"

"If you don't mind, love," she replied.

Edward considered her with his father's eyes. "You looked really happy with him."

"Did I?" Andromeda asked, surprised.

The eleven year old gave a resolute nod of his head. "You did, Gran."

"So you really don't mind if I see him again?"

Looking up at her, the way he beamed was all Nymphadora.

"No, not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think with a comment and/or kudo!


End file.
